Angelic Gamble
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. YAOI Inspired by all those pix of the gundam pilots with wings, they are angels fighting over a city for some strange reason.
1. Default Chapter Title

Angelic Gamble 1  
By Snow Tigra  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4/4x3, 13x6, 13x5... am I missing any?  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by the huge amount of pix there are of the Gundam pilots with wings. Being that I already love angels I only found it fair. Warning: Quatre torture. I apologize but I started this around finals, which means that I picked one character to have a really shitty time, that character just happened to be Quatre. To be honest I love the little Arabian, but he turns out to be the most hurt in this story. I apologize to all Quatre fans. Don't worry, this is not a death fic.  
  
LIMY LEMON (which means I describe but not too much :P)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Heero raised his sword and glared at his opponent, his mind completely focused on the battle about to begin. As the two angels stared each other down in the cool night air Heero took in all the information he could from the other boy. The black angel was strong, quick and angry. His anger was his weak point...  
  
The black angel dove forward with a yell, swinging his curved sword in large arcs. Heero deflected the blows with expertise. In truth he probably didn't even need to deflect any of the sword swipes being that his armor was the strongest in the land, but the black angel had challenged him and he'd accepted. Besides, overconfidence usually got his kind killed.  
  
"Fight back! Or are you afraid?" The black angel sneered.  
  
Overconfidence indeed. Heero deflected the next blow hard, knocking the sword out of his opponents' hand, this duel wasn't worth his energy or time. The black angel reacted with surprise and Heero took the advantage, resting the tip of his blade against the angel's neck. Heero's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Leave, you've lost and you aren't welcome here."  
  
The black angel gave a small cry of rage and dove down to catch his falling sword. Then he turned and flew away.  
  
Heero watched the black winged angel go away then turned to leave himself, flying back down to earth. He landed among the trees and as his feet touched the ground his large white wings retracted into his back, disappearing under his skin. A single thought and his silver and green highlighted armor melted into his skin as well, revealing normal clothing underneath. The blue jeans and dark green tank top made Heero look completely human. After making sure no evidence of his presence remained in the area he ducked around the trees and raced silently to the doors of a small house. He quickly ducked inside before anyone could see him. Once inside the house he shut the door securely and flipped the lock, peeking out the window to double check that he hadn't been followed. From behind him he heard footsteps.  
  
"Heero? Is that you?"  
  
"Hai." Heero said as he turned away from the window, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword which still hung at his side. The sword was the only piece of his armor that refused to sink and hide itself beneath his human form. Heero ran a hand through his dark brown hair and turned to see Quatre standing in the doorway, his golden blond hair slightly rustled. Behind him, by a foot or so, stood another taller boy who's dull brown hair dropped down over one of his eyes. Heero met the boy's green eyes and frowned. He could tell immediately, by the way the other boy stood and looked back, that he was also not human. Heero's grip tightened on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Matte!" Quatre yelled quickly, not missing Heero's small response. Heero paused. "Eniki, this is Trowa. He's a friend."  
  
Heero frowned and stepped forward. "Show me your wings."  
  
Trowa simply nodded and there was a strange snapping sound. Large white wings extended from behind Trowa's back. They gleamed with their own light, as white as they were. They were not nearly as large as Heero's, but their size was still impressive. Heero gave a small nod and the wings retracted, disappearing without a trace.  
  
"Don't take any offense, Trowa, that's just the way my older brother is. He just got back from a challenge from a black angel." Quatre said quickly, smiling into his companion's deep green eyes.  
  
"Understandable," Trowa said softly.  
  
Quatre looked back to Heero. "Do you mind if he stays for a while?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero grunted a neutral answer and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. His mind drifted away from Quatre and Trowa back to the black angel. More and more of them were appearing. Why? Was something special going to happen? Why were all the black and white winged angels appearing here? What was so special about this area? And why hadn't they informed him of it? Heero frowned down at his mug of steaming hot chocolate. He hated how the elders played with his life. However he was in this city for a reason, a mission that could not be given up for matters of annoyance. Sipping the hot chocolate he considered all his options and finally decided to stay on the lookout. Whatever the black angels were after couldn't be good.  
  
*  
  
Wufei stomped into the large candle lit hallway, his entire body shaking with rage. How could he have lost?! Wufei turned and slammed his fist into the marble wall in a futile attempt to vent his anger. From behind him came a soft chuckle.  
  
"Problems Wu-man?"  
  
Wufei whirled around, his dark black wings rustling. "Shut up Duo!"  
  
Duo stepped out of the shadows, his double pair of black wings wrapped around his slender form like a feathery cloak. Beneath he worse a dark black robe with only a small hint of white at the top of his collar, an ironically placed square of white in a priest's collar. A waist length cloak of purple and matching sash held the robe in place around his body and prevented him from completely sinking into the shadows without a trace. The dancing candle light made him seem to glow with a strange white light, setting off the long chestnut colored hair that was his pride and joy, hair that reached just past his waist in loose and free waves.  
  
Duo grinned tauntingly. "So you fought against the Great Silver Prince." Duo's grin grew. "He kicked your butt didn't he?"  
  
Wufei pulled out his sword in one fluid movement resting the tip at the nape of Duo's throat. "I swear-!"  
  
Duo rested a finger on the blade and lightly pushed it away. "Calm down, bro, I sympathize, honest I do. They say no one can beat the great Heero. Perhaps I should give it a try."  
  
At that Wufei gave a smile, he couldn't help it. Wufei sheathed his sword and tilted his head slightly. "He'd mop the floor with you. You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Duo frowned in thought and played with a lock of his long hair. "Perhaps not with the sword. But if I challenged him on my own grounds..." Duo closed his eyes and creased his brows.  
  
Wufei's smile dropped away. "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Duo opened a single eye and smiled. "Oh nothing. How about a gamble then, ne Wufei? What will you give me if I beat the great Heero? If I find is weak spot?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms. "It won't happen."  
  
Duo only grinned.  
  
"Fine." He muttered after a long silence. "If you win you lead the attack and I'll step down from first in command."  
  
Duo grinned at that. "Yoshi!"  
  
"But-" Wufei added quickly with a scheming smirk. "If you lose you cut your hair."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped for a second. "My hair? You've got to be kidding!"  
  
Wufei shook his head, indicating he was perfectly serious. "And you lose that ridiculous priest's outfit."  
  
"Cut my hair?" Duo smirked slightly. "And my favorite outfit? I never knew they bothered you that much." The surprise melted away with a shrug. "Sure, why not. I'll take you up on that gamble, but only because I know I won't lose."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Duo only grinned.  
  
*  
  
"Ne, Trowa?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You're going to attend school with me and Heero tomorrow?"  
  
"Course, it would be suspicious for someone 'my age' to wander around town when I should 'be in school'."  
  
"Yo kata." Quatre snuggled closer, burying his face against Trowa's bare chest. Trowa's long elegant fingers ran endlessly through Quatre's short blond hair, a sweet comforting motion of love. The two lay silently in the bed, Quatre snuggled close and Trowa perfectly content to hold him. The last time he'd seen Quatre the two had been good friends, but that was a very long time ago. Trowa had expected, at most, a friendly smile when he'd knocked on Quatre's door. Instead Quatre had immediately recognized the silent boy and embraced him in a tight hug. It was more then he could have even hoped for, but he wasn't about to complain. Perhaps his luck had finally changed.  
  
Trowa stopped stroking Quatre's hair and wrapped his arms around the boy's naked body under the warm sheets, holding his close. Quatre looked up in half surprise and question but Trowa simply offered one of his rare smiles and then their lips met in a soft kiss. The blond boy seemed to melt in his embrace, snuggling closer as the kiss continued. Neither wanted to break away. They both wanted the moment to last for eternity.   
  
As the kiss deepened Trowa found one of Quatre's hands slowly wrapping around his waist, the small blond pulled as close to Trowa as he could. The simple movement was an answer, an invitation that his feelings for Quatre were mutual. Trowa caressed Quatre's back with both his hands.  
  
A small sound emitted from Quatre and he jerked away suddenly.  
  
Trowa's eyes snapped open and he slowly pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, a soft smile of pleasure on his face. "Nothing I-" his body jerked and he winced, pulling his arms back from around Trowa's waist to hug himself. Trowa pulled away completely and sat up quickly in worry.  
  
"Honest it's nothing, just-" Quatre gave a small cry as his body shuddered violently. Quickly he rolled onto his side. "Itai..."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
Quatre gave a sudden yell and curled into a ball, his face twisted in pain. Trowa watched with wide eyes as the skin on the boy's back ripped.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Quatre cried out again and suddenly his wings emerged, shooting out from his back so fast that Trowa was forced to throw himself off the bed to avoid being hit. He rolled onto the ground and quickly stood up to rush to Quatre's side, but the sight before him made him freeze as his blood ran cold.  
  
"Heero!!" Trowa called out as he raced around to the other side of the bed where Quatre was lying, curled in a small, whimpering, shivering ball. Quatre's brown haired brother burst into the room seconds later, sword drawn, yet as soon as he saw Quatre his sword clattered to the ground.  
  
Before him, on the bed, lay his younger brother's shivering naked body. Tears streamed from his tightly shut eyes as he hugged himself and bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Extending from his back his two large white wings should have been a magnificent sight, yet they weren't. Instead of being bright white and glowing with unearthly energy his feathers were a dull white. Yet it wasn't the lack of glow which had caused Trowa and Heero's reactions. It was the scattered spots of red that were slowly glowing among the feathers, like blood seeping into a cloth. It wasn't blood though, Quatre's wings were actually changing color and by the looks of it the process was very painful. Heero tried desperately to get a hold of himself while Trowa knelt by Quatre's side, holding the boy tightly as if his touch would make the pain disappear. Heero took a few steps toward them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't know. They suddenly shot out and started to shift colors."  
  
"Quatre?" Heero touched his brother's sweat covered forehead.  
  
"Hee... ro?" Quatre's eyes slowly opened but closed again as his body shook with pain. "Taskette... help me... please."  
  
Heero's face remained completely blank, betraying none of his feelings. But inside he felt completely helpless, what could he do? He had never heard of this happening before, much less seen anything like it.  
  
Trowa held the shivering boy tightly until he stopped. Mercifully he did stop soon after Heero had arrived. Quatre stopped shuddering and crying out in pain as his wings stopped changing colors. Eventually the red stopped increasing and Quatre calmed down, his body shivering now for the cold and exhaustion. Trowa slowly pulled away, afraid it would start again.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked softly.  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I... think so."  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I... don't know. My body started hurting and suddenly it felt like I was being ripped apart." Quatre coughed to clear his throat and get rid of the rough edge of his voice. "It's gone now." Quatre met Heero's eyes. "I'll be all right."  
  
Heero nodded slowly and stood up. Without a word he left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Quatre sighed softly and allowed his body to relax, knowing that the pain was gone. As he relaxed his wings slowly melted back into his back beneath his skin. Trowa placed a small kiss on Quatre's forehead and stood to leave.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Trowa glanced back over his shoulder in question.  
  
"Don't leave me alone. Please." Quatre's light blue eyes were soft and pleading. Those eyes spoke volumes, but mostly they said how afraid he was. Quatre was afraid it would happen again and he didn't want to be alone. Trowa nodded and crawled back between the sheets next to him. Pulling the covers tight around them he wrapped his arms protectively around the boy. Trowa closed his eyes and held tightly onto the boy. This couldn't be happening. He'd finally been able to return to Quatre and the blond had been so happy to see him. To lose that again...  
  
"I'll protect you Quatre, I'm not going to lose you."  
  
Quatre smiled softly and his eyes drifted shut from exhaustion. "Arigatou."  
  
*  
  
Heero kicked open the door, a glare set firmly across his features. He crossed his arms across his chest and glared at his younger brother. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
Quatre stood in front of the full-length mirror fixing the tie on his school uniform. "Getting ready for class," he stated innocently.  
  
"No. You are not." Heero emphasized his words clearly and blocked the door with his body.  
  
"Eniki, I'm fine. I need to be in class or they'll be suspicious."  
  
"No." Heero repeated flatly. It was his 'absolutely not!' tone of voice. "You're staying home." And with that Heero left the room shutting the door quickly behind him. He left and walked into the kitchen where Trowa was sipping a cup of coffee, already dressed in his school uniform. Quatre rushed into the room after Heero a minute later.  
  
"Demo eniki, I need to go to class, I can't just sit around the house all day waiting for it to happen again."  
  
Heero turned his worst icy glare on his younger brother plainly stating his displeasure with a single look. If looks could kill Quatre would have been six feet under before he could have blinked. Quatre quickly shut his mouth out of fear but swallowed his fear and was suddenly glaring back, something he had never done before.  
  
"I'm going!" he stated firmly, his voice hinting at only the slightest quiver.  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrow just the slightest bit and watched the exchange with mild interest. The Quatre he knew was timid but determined. However Quatre usually took the role of quiet acceptance of his older brother's orders, not rebellion.  
  
"Quatre..." Heero's voice was low and very threatening.  
  
"Heero, I'm fine, honest! Besides, Trowa will watch over me. If it starts again I'll head straight home."  
  
Heero glanced to Trowa for confirmation of that statement and Trowa nodded. "I won't let anything happen to him." Trowa promised. Heero turned back to his younger brother.  
  
"If it starts again, anything at all, you will leave immediately. We can't have the humans learning of us. Understood?"  
  
"Hai," Quatre agreed.  
  
Heero nodded and grabbed his school bag, heading out the door. He wasn't admitting defeat, instead he as giving Quatre his own life. The two were brothers but Quatre had his own life and had to make his own decisions. Heero couldn't act as Quatre's keeper and protector forever and it seemed that Quatre was in good hands with Trowa. Heero allowed himself a small amount of satisfaction from the fact that Quatre had finally stood up to him after all these years. It was a good sign even if now was not the best time for Quatre's backbone to appear.  
  
*  
  
Heero walked silently across the school grounds, his hands shoved in his pockets minding his own business. He didn't pay any attention to the other students around him, they weren't important. Instead he was racking his brain about the others of his kind. The other angels. As far as he could remember, and that was saying a lot, there had never been an incident like this before. Quatre's wings were turning red, and the process was very painful.  
  
In the back of his mind he vaguely remembered rumors of one particular angel. What had they said about him? One day his wings had lost their shine and then he'd completely disappeared. Yet such stories were usually as reliable as human rumors. Still it was a place to start and Heero couldn't afford to overlook any possibility. Heero frowned as he did his best to remember the name of the other angel, the one whom the rumor was about.   
  
Suddenly, out of no where, something came flying toward his face. Heero's hand came up and he caught it without much of a second thought. However his private thoughts were shattered by the cry of another.  
  
"Itai! Let go!"  
  
Heero blinked and realized it was someone's braid of hair he was holding, a rather long braid. He quickly let go.   
  
"Thanks a lot! You could have ripped my scalp off!"  
  
"Watch where you're going." Heero said flatly and continued to his classroom, not giving the person a second thought. He didn't even take the time to figure out if it had been a male or female, it didn't matter.   
  
Upon reaching his desk he sat down and pulled out the previous day's homework, giving the appearance of studying. Instead his mind was back on Quatre's condition. Millardo, the other angel's name had been Milliardo. If he remembered correctly, and he always did, Milliardo's sister lived not too far from the school. Relena.  
  
Heero frowned at the thought of her name. Relena, there was a name that didn't bring up pleasant memories. But there wasn't much he could do about that, Quatre was more important then old annoyances. Find Relena and he'd find Milliardo.  
  
Heero's frown deepened as the same long braid dropped right in front of him on his desktop. The owner quickly pushed it off the desk so it hung behind his chair. "Gomen," he said twisting around to face Heero. "Gomen about earlier, it was my fault, I didn't notice I'd flung my hair in someone else's face. My name's Duo. What's yours?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hn?" Duo gave a grin. "Not much of a talker are you?"  
  
Heero didn't respond, only glanced back at his homework, hoping the boy would take his hint and leave him alone. He wasn't in the mood to play 'greet the new student', he never was. All he wanted was for class to be over so he could find Relena and Milliardo; there was no telling if the incident from last night would repeat and when. Better to learn more about the problem before it happened again.  
  
In the front of the class the teacher proceeded on with the lesson and Heero kept himself busy jotting down scattered notes, just to not draw suspicion. However, strangely, he found himself watching the long braid in front of him more then the teacher. Something about it… something about it just begged to be looked at. Heero soon found himself wishing to reach forward and undo the braid, wishing to run his fingers through the long shining strands of chestnut colored hair. He blinked and shook his head slowly, what was he thinking?! And about a human none the less!  
  
Heero opened his notebook to a new page and started to sketching a map of the city, laying out all the major landmarks. He tried to concentrate on the black angel he'd met the night before, what could he have been looking for? But he soon found that once again he was staring at the braid, his hands itching to reach forward and touch it. Itching to move through the thick locks. It was almost as if he didn't trust that it was there, wanting to touch it to see if it was real.   
  
Finally class ended and the boy in front of Heero stood up and started placing books in his bag. When he was done he turned to face Heero. Heero placed his books in his bag and quickly glanced at the boy's face, mentally memorizing it in a single glance. He had the face of an angel, and not one of Heero's kind. Instead it was what the human's would have called a cherub face, bright smiling eyes and smooth clean skin. Long chestnut brown bangs hung down halfway shading those beautiful violet eyes. Heero closed his book bag and blinked, surprised to notice that the image of those violet eyes was burned onto the inside of his eyelids even just after one look.  
  
"You going to tell me your name now? Or are you just going to sulk around like a depressed little boy?"  
  
Heero met the boy's eyes with a completely blank face. For a second the two stared each other down, one's face blank and the other one grinning happily. Finally Heero broke eye contact and muttered a single word, then headed for the door.  
  
"Heero," he muttered. As soon as the words escaped his lips he regretted saying it. Why? Why had he said his name? What business did he have talking to this boy? This human? Why bother? He had more important things to worry about, and besides, he wasn't the type to make friends. Heero set a frown on his face and stepped out of the door, yet Duo still followed behind him.  
  
"Heero, you said?" Duo chuckled softly. "Well, ja ne! See you tomorrow, Heero."  
  
Against his better judgement Heero turned and watched the other boy rush across the schoolyard to the building that held his next class. In spite of himself he couldn't pull his eyes away until that long braid disappeared through the doors and into the wave of students. How very strange. Heero turned away from the building and pushed Duo from his thoughts; it was time to find Relena.  
  
*  
  
Wufei frowned as he knocked on the large oak doors.   
  
"Enter." Came the voice.  
  
Wufei pushed the doors open and stepped into the bedroom, disliking the scene even more then the last time he'd entered this room. Before him stood a room decorated beautifully in dark silk, holding a strange gothic mood while looking completely comfortable. The long pieces of red silk made it look like rivers of thick blood ran across the floor from the large bed in the center of the room. A shining figure was perched on the bed; the covers positioned strategically across his lean body. Wufei immediately dropped into a bow to avoid staring at the scene before him with wide eyes.  
  
"My little dragon, what have you to report?"  
  
Wufei frowned even more. "I challenged Heero as you requested... and I lost."  
  
In front of him the sheets crinkled and another figure could be heard moving. There was a second person in the bed? Wufei's eyes darted up quickly then back down to the floor, catching a glimpse of the other man in the bed. Yet there was something very strange about this man, his body was completely covered in shadows though candles lit the entirety of the room. Wufei dismissed the image quickly from his mind.  
  
"You failed?" His master's voice asked softly.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And where is Duo?"  
  
Wufei couldn't help but smirk at that question. It would prove very interesting to see what would come of their little... gamble. "He has set out on his own. He plans to confront Heero as well, on his own terms."  
  
"How very intriguing." The sheets rustled more and the first man stepped out of the bed, slipping on a thin embroidered black silk robe. "Do you believe he stands a chance?"  
  
Wufei thought for a moment. "If he keeps his wits about him, perhaps. But not likely."  
  
The man nodded. "Very good, keep me informed."  
  
Wufei nodded and stood up, turning quickly to avoid the scene. Yet the man's voice stopped him at the door.  
  
"Wufei, what caused Duo to think he could defeat Heero on his own?"  
  
Wufei smirked but did not turn his head. "He offered to make a bet. If he fails to defeat Heero he will cut his hair."  
  
"And if he wins?"  
  
"I promised to step down."  
  
The man grinned. "Very well. However, I wish you would reconsider, we have been waiting for you to join us."  
  
Wufei shook his head and opened the door. "Some other time, perhaps." He quickly retreated from the room, shutting the door behind him. Sometimes that Treize was too much.   
  
*  
  
Quatre sat silently in his class, bored out of his mind. He squirmed in his seat, staring up at the clock. Maybe Heero had been right, maybe staying at home would have been a good idea. All he could think about was how much it had hurt the night before and how much he didn't want it to start again. Every single itch around his back made him freeze from fear, afraid it was starting again. But it wasn't. He was just getting paranoid. Quatre took a deep breath to try and calm himself, causing Trowa to glance sideways at him.  
  
Quatre responded with a sweet smile to reassure his fellow angel, no need for Trowa to become paranoid too. He sighed softly and looked across the classroom to the window, watching the bright blue sky beyond the confining glass. He wanted to be outside, he wanted to be in the air, his wings spread and the air rushing against his face as he flew around. But he knew he couldn't.  
  
He and his brother had been assigned to this city, to watch over it. Recently the black winged angels had been showing up in the area, and no one was sure why. So Heero and Quatre had been ordered to watch the city. The only interesting thing that had happened since was the challenge from Wufei for Heero and the appearance of Trowa, Quatre's old childhood friend. And then of course his own wings.   
  
His wings. Quatre frowned and leaned back in his chair, stretching his back, he yelped slightly as a small pain shot through his body. Looking around he made sure no one had noticed, they were all watching the teacher at the front, even Trowa. Quatre reached behind himself and rubbed his back, then leaned forward again to look in his notebook, the pain shot through his body again, only worse this time. Quatre froze and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"T-Trowa..."  
  
Trowa glanced over at Quatre without moving his head, just in time to see Quatre shudder slightly. Immediately he forgot about the teacher and raced to Quatre's side. Picking the smaller blond boy up he moved for the door, murmuring some half thought out excuse to the teacher as he shut the door. All the while Quatre bit his bottom lip as the pain became worse.   
  
By the time they reached an empty room where it would be safe Quatre's body was shuddering uncontrollably and he had to bite his fist to keep from crying out. Trowa shut the door without a moment to spare as Quatre's wings shot out of his back, filling the room with a light rain of white and red feathers. Quatre rolled up into a ball on the floor hugging his sides. His mouth was open in a silent scream but somehow he managed to keep from making any noise.  
  
Trowa stood by the door, watching in mute horror as the red leaked from one feather to another. Silently he reached up and locked the door to the classroom, then laid down on the floor next to Quatre, wrapping his arms around the shuddering boy.  
  
"I'm right here Quatre," he whispered softly. Trowa held Quatre close, running his fingers through Quatre's soft hair, anything to calm him down. Trowa closed his eyes and held Quatre tight, not wanting to see the wings, it only made him feel worse. After all those wings were a sign of possibilities to come. The possibility that he might lose Quatre… Trowa pushed the thoughts away quickly. No, neither he nor Heero would let that happen, they'd find a way to fix this problem so Quatre could return to normal. They'd find a way to fix his wings and let Quatre smile again.  
  
Eventually Quatre stopped moving in Trowa's arms and his breathing became even. He must have lost consciousness from the pain, mercifully. Trowa slowly sat up and looked down on the multi-colored wings. Once again the red had stopped moving, but now his wings were almost half one color and half the other. Not to mention the fact that a large number of the feathers lay on the ground. Whatever was effecting Quatre was taking its course fast, and there was no telling what would happen the next time it attacked him.   
  
"Quatre..." Trowa moved to wake the boy but then decided against it. Better to let him sleep while he could. For Trowa had a bed feeling that the next 'attack' would come soon, and it would be a lot worse.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Angelic Gamble Part 2  
By Snow Tigra  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4/4x3, 13x6, 13x5... am I missing any?  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by the huge amount of pix there are of the Gundam pilots with wings. Being that I already love angels I only found it fair. Warning: Quatre torture. I apologize but I started this around finals, which means that I picked one character to have a really shitty time, that character just happened to be Quatre. To be honest I love the little Arabian, but he turns out to be the most hurt in this story. I apologize to all Quatre fans. Don't worry, this is not a death fic.  
  
LIMY LEMON (which means I describe but not too much :P)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Relena looked up from her novel toward the door as she heard the knock. Sliding off the couch she dropped the book on a table and walked over to the door. Opening it she blinked in surprise.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded in greeting to her but said nothing more.   
  
Relena stepped back quickly to let the silent boy in, then locked the door behind him. Glancing down at the floor she spoke quietly. "I had thought..." she swallowed. Heero had made it quite clear the last time they'd met that he never wanted to speak to her again. The tip of his sword resting on her throat was a perfect sign that he wanted to be left alone. Of course she hadn't given up, that wouldn't have been like her at all. But she'd changed tactics, instead of following him everywhere she'd decided to wait until he had cooled down and then try talking to him. She had never expected Heero to show up at her door before she'd decided to make her move. Well all the better-  
  
"Where is Milliardo?"  
  
Relena looked up in surprise. "Nani? My brother? He's... why?"  
  
Heero faced Relena with complete seriousness, but it wasn't the normal no-humor look he usually had on. Hidden somewhere deep in those blue eyes of his was concern, worry. Would wonders ever cease? Heero was worried about someone? But who?  
  
"He's not here. Truth be told I haven't seen him for a long time, ever since his wings started to change..." she trailed off and glanced over by the fireplace at a picture of her and her brother standing under a sakura tree.  
  
"Relena, what happened to Milliardo's wings, why did they turn red?"  
  
Relena shut her eyes and took a deep breath, still remembering what had happened as if it were yesterday. She shuddered at the memory of her brother's wings changing as he cried out in pain. "I don't know... he left without saying a word. He never told me if he found out why it had happened." Relena suddenly looked up at Heero, her eyes wide. No! Not him!  
  
"Heero... it's not happening to you now is it?!"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
Relena visibly sighed with relief. "Then who?"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Quatre?" Relena swallowed. "Heero... how far along is it? When did it start?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but the red isn't the worst of it. After his feathers turn red its only a matter of time before..." Relena stopped, she couldn't. She could still clearly see what had happened to her brother after his red wings. The pain afterwards... Relena closed her eyes and tried to push the image away but she couldn't. It was too much. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder and shook her. Relena opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Heero, his blue eyes blazing.  
  
"What happens next?" He demanded in a cold voice. The worry was almost written across his face.  
  
"He'll lose... his wings. They'll break and fall apart. For my brother the pain was the worst then."  
  
Heero's grip tightened as his body stiffened in fear, then suddenly he let go and raced for the door. Relena had only enough time to swallow as Heero burst out the door and the sound of his wings appearing filled the air. She watched as he flew past the window, careless of the people outside. It didn't matter if they saw his wings, what mattered was Quatre. Relena walked slowly over to the picture and picked it up, lightly her fingers brushed her brother's face.  
  
"Where are you now, brother? Are you even still alive?"  
  
Relena hugged the picture to her chest and turned to the window. She watched silently as a single white feather drifted past the window to the ground. "I hope your brother is all right Heero. And even if he isn't I'll be there to comfort you. You'll need me to comfort you, because only I know what you are going through."  
  
*  
  
Duo smirked quietly as the white feather drifted down into his hand. How interesting, Heero had a younger brother? And from the looks of things it seemed that something was wrong with him, which meant that what ever this thing was it would take a toll on Heero. Heck it already had.   
  
He pocketed the white feather and pushed himself away from the outside wall of Relena's house. Red wings? He'd never heard of that happening before, but from the conversation he'd gotten the gist of what was going on. Something was causing Heero's brother's wings to change color from white to red. He didn't particularly like the idea of involving other innocents in what was between Heero and himself, but a bet was a bet.  
  
"And I like my hair!" He muttered, fingering the bottom of his braid. Quatre's condition was just circumstance, and it would be a shame to let such a circumstance go to waste, especially if it provided the key to Heero's undoing.   
  
Duo walked into an alley, where he wouldn't be seen. A strange snapping sound followed and two black wings shot out from his back. As he took off into the sky his mind began to concoct a plan. It was a perfect plan, the perfect way to get at Heero's weak spot.  
  
If Heero was tightly wound now because of his brother then the disappearance of Quatre would make him even more vulnerable. Now if only Duo could find a way of kidnapping the younger brother... well the opportunity would show itself eventually, one just had to be patient. And Wufei had never said there was a time limit.  
  
"Heero, you will be mine."  
  
Duo grinned and pulled the white feather from his pocket as he landed atop the main school building. He watched as Heero raced out of the shadows into the building to find his brother.  
  
"Yes. Heero, your life is mine. Shinigami awaits."  
  
*  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and swallowed a small cry of pain as he saw the face before him. Trowa? He blinked in confusion. The last thing he remembered was the pain, how it had hit him like a two-ton boulder and then he had blacked out. He didn't have to move to know his wings were still extended for they ached as if he'd been flying non-stop for nights. He quickly turned his attention back to Trowa before his mind began to concentrate on the pain.  
  
Trowa. He was sleeping. The tall quiet boy had apparently sat down in a chair to watch over him and had fallen asleep with his head on the bed next to Quatre. Now, as he slept, he seemed completely calm and at peace. His face wasn't just emotionless, as it usually was; instead it held a look of contentment and innocence, the face of a sleeping child. Quatre frowned slightly and brushed his fingers down Trowa's cheek, causing him to stir slightly but not wake.  
  
"I'm not the only one hurting am I? It's hurting you too." Quatre whispered. Quatre sat up and suddenly realized he was home, in his room. After he had gone unconscious Heero and Trowa must have brought him home. Quatre silently pulled himself out of bed and gasped at the pain. With sad eyes he walked to the other side of the bed where Trowa was. Quietly he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Trowa's cheek.  
  
"I can't hurt you koi, gomen nasai." And he headed for the door.  
  
Stepping into the hallway he found Heero curled up in the chair, hugging his knees as he slept. Even Heero? Quatre's brother usually didn't seem to care but in the last day he had changed completely. Quatre could even see now, in his sleeping features, how worried his brother actually was. Because of Quatre Heero was being pushed to his mental limits.  
  
"I never wanted to hurt anyone," Quatre whispered more to himself then his brother. He sighed and headed for the coat closet near the front door. Inside he found the emergency cloaks, cloaks large enough to cover their wings in case something went wrong. Quatre pulled one out of the closet and winced as he slid it on, emitting a slight hiss as it moved over his throbbing wings. Then he opened the front door, taking only a second to glance back.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. You'd both be better off if I wasn't here. Gomen, good bye brother." He shut the door and turned away from the house.  
  
"Aren't you afraid you're going to hurt him more by leaving?"  
  
Quatre shut his eyes but otherwise didn't respond. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, and didn't really care. "I'm only going to get worse, I can't put them through that." Quatre swallowed and started to walk away from the house.  
  
"Matte," said the voice.  
  
"Please, leave me alone."  
  
A hand rested lightly on Quatre's shoulder from behind, he turned.  
  
"Who are-!" He froze in fear and his words broke off as he saw the four large black wings extending from the boy's back. Quatre's eyes went wide and he stumbled backward, falling to the ground and landing on the ends of his wings. "Itai..."  
  
He looked up to find one of the black angel's hands extended toward him, offering to help him up. "I want to help you," the boy said.  
  
"Why?" Quatre asked cautiously.  
  
The boy shrugged. "Because I know someone like you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The black angel grinned. "He showed up a while ago at my home. He had red wings too, and we let him stay with us. You're welcome to stay too."  
  
"But you're..." Quatre lost his words and just nodded at the boy's black wings.  
  
"Despite the color of my wings we are still of the same race." The boy knelt down beside Quatre, his grin still on his face but his voice turning completely serious. "Besides what were you going to do? Crawl into a corner and die? No one wants to die alone, and whatever is causing the red wings isn't terminal, you'll live through it. I know that for a fact."  
  
Quatre looked away, trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Look, why not at least talk to him? It could only help."  
  
Quatre looked back at the boy, meeting his bright violet eyes with suspicion. "Why do you care?"  
  
The black angel shrugged once more. "I guess that's just the way I am." He stood back up and offered his hand once more. After a second Quatre grasped his hand and the black angel pulled him to his feet. "Come on, I'll carry you, I've got enough wings for the both of us." The black angel grinned and Quatre couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms around the angel's neck, holding tight. The black angel scooped him up gently and flapped his wings, taking off into the night sky.  
  
About ten minutes later Trowa raced out the front door and looked around in mute worry. His hopes plummeted as he saw two feathers lying side by side. One red and one black. Silently he picked up the feathers and turned back to find Heero standing in the doorway. Without a single word he placed the feathers in the hand of the astonished boy. Heero wrapped his fingers around the feathers and glared at the ground.  
  
"Baka!" He hissed as he punched the wall with his fist, the one holding the feathers. Trowa watched Heero stomp off to his room, then turned back to look up at the sky.  
  
Why had Quatre left? He hoped the blond boy was all right. And he hoped that wherever Quatre was he would return safely.  
  
*  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? Honestly Duo, I never would have pegged you as a traitor."  
  
Duo landed among the trees and let Quatre down so he could stand; yet still held one of his arms to support him. His violet eyes glared at a figure leaning against a dark tree trunk. "Back off Hilde."  
  
The figure pushed herself off the tree trunk and stepped out into the moonlight. Like Duo she wore an outfit of lose wavy strips of black fabric which fluttered in the wind. A belt of dark red held them in place around her waist while a matching one crossed her forehead, holding her short black hair away from her black eyes. She smiled slyly at Duo.  
  
"You of all people? Honestly, I expected Wufei to turn tail and run before you ever did."  
  
"Hilde, shut up. I need to speak to Treize, where is he?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you'll see him soon. After all it is my duty to turn in all traitors and I don't see how much worse it could get then bringing a white angel right to our front door." Hilde pulled out her long thin blade and moved it toward Duo's neck.  
  
"Baka!" He spit out.   
  
"Would you rather I turn you in now and kill your little friend?" She nodded toward Quatre who had now braced himself up against a tree and was shuddering slightly. "Nani?" Hilde frowned as she saw the boy hug himself and collapse the ground, the wings under his cloak shaking.  
  
Duo whirled around to watch. But this time the attack ended quickly and Quatre was left kneeling on the ground breathing heavily, surrounded by red feathers. Duo turned a glare on Hilde. "I need to speak to Treize. Now you either let me pass or I swear I'll go straight through you, your choice!"  
  
"Duo..." Hilde didn't try to hide the hurt in her voice. She and Duo had always been close; he'd never spoken to her in such a tone before. She swallowed and nodded. "He's like Zechs isn't he?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"This way. I'll take you there." Hilde turned and waited for Duo to help the other boy up. Then she led them toward where Treize was with quick steps. As they walked she glanced back several times at Duo, noting the look in his eyes. This wasn't normal Duo behavior, and yet there was something hidden. Her braided brother had a plan, and whatever it was involved gaining the trust of this one boy. Hilde's eyes widened and she quickly looked ahead as she realized who the blond was, Heero's brother!   
  
True her kind were all brothers and sisters, that's how the black angels arranged themselves, they wished to think of everyone as family. Yet the white angels were different, they tended to pick only one or two people to live with and be their 'siblings'. That blond boy was Heero's younger brother. Hilde had heard rumors of the bet between Wufei and Duo, by now everyone had. Was this part of the plan? What did Duo have up his sleeve?  
  
Well whatever it was it was up to him. She and the others had been instructed to stay out of this bet. She'd just have to sit back and watch as Duo's genius plan unfolded.  
  
Hilde brought Duo and Quatre to a large old estate made of roughly cut stones. Once inside Quatre noted the place was completely lit with candles, all signs of the modern world banished from inside the halls. He'd heard many tales about the way the black angels lived in contrast to his kind but he'd never realized how far those differences went. He'd heard the black angels didn't exactly like humans but to dismiss all traces of them...  
  
Quatre stumbled in the dim light and Duo caught him with a steady hand. In front of them Hilde came to a stop.  
  
"Unfortunately Treize-sama is out at the moment. I have no idea if Zechs is in the room or not." Hilde tried very hard to hide her shudder. Personally she was glad Treize kept that freak locked away. She'd seen him once and even that had been too much! She never wanted to see him again! One sight of those wings had certainly been enough, luckily the disease only hit the white angels and left the black angels unaffected.   
  
"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out." Duo pushed the door open and stepped slowly into the room. From his slow and cautious movements Hilde could tell he'd never caught sight of Zechs' form before. He was certainly in for a surprise. Duo beckoned to Quatre who entered the dark room, Hilde shut the door behind them.  
  
"Hello?" Quatre called out into the room with a small nudge from Duo. Quatre watched as a slim figure stirred from lying on what looked to be a bed. He took a step toward the bed.  
  
"No one is allowed in this room without Treize-sama's permission." The voice was deep and thick from sleep.  
  
"Are you... Zechs?" Quatre asked quietly, still walking toward the bed.  
  
"Stop," hissed the voice and Quatre's steps froze. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your wings, they turned red like mine didn't they?"  
  
A soft laugh filled the room. "My wings were red... once."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
There was a snap from the lighting of a match and light flooded the room. Quatre blinked and his voice caught in his throat. He heard a sharp gasp from Duo at the sight. Before them, perched upon a bed, wrapped in red and black silk was the very tall and thin figure of Zechs. His long blond hair fell down his back and around his face, showing off the natural tan of his skin. However the most shocking things were his wings. He had none! Or rather he had wings without feathers. Smooth and shining bone spread out from his shoulders the entire length of the bed, gleaming in the firelight. Quatre shook his head and scrambled backward toward the door.  
  
"No," he whispered hoarsely. Duo watched as Quatre turned on his heels and raced down the hall. Duo took one look back at Zechs as the match went out then raced out of the room after the fleeing blond boy.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
"No!" Quatre raced out of the estate onto the front lawn where he ripped the cloak from his shoulders. His wings spread out and flapped quickly, sending him soaring up toward the stars. Duo stared after him, cursing. No! He couldn't let him go! If he raced back to Heero after all that the plan would be ruined. Duo spread his wings and flew in pursuit, desperately trying to come up with a plan as the air rushed by him.   
  
How to make the boy stay? How was he supposed to make sure that Heero's younger brother didn't return home until the time was right? Holding him captive by force would only make him want to escape more. That left two other options: killing him or...  
  
Duo's head jerked up as he heard Quatre cry out. A rain of red feathers dropped from his wings over Duo's head, Duo quickly shielded his eyes and flapped his double set of wings harder. This wasn't good; the baka was going to end up killing himself! And that wouldn't help at all. Above him Quatre's wings stopped flapping and he clawed at the sky. Duo watched in a moment of pure horror as he saw Quatre begin to fall, feathers detaching from his wings. The feathers drifted slowly through the air, a strange lagged effect compared to Quatre's fast plummet. Duo swore and dove after him, catching the blond swiftly.  
  
Soon after his feet touched the ground and he found the young blond quivering in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Duo took a moment to catch his breath and looked down in surprise as he found the young blond burying his face in his chest. To his surprise he actually found himself trying to comfort the trembling boy, stroking his hands through the short blond hair. Apparently the motion worked quite well and Quatre soon calmed down, yet he continued to cling to Duo tightly. Duo couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Baka, you could have been killed," he said softly.  
  
"I want to die. I don't want to look like that..." Quatre choked out between sobs.  
  
Duo nodded, understanding. The sight of what had happened to Zechs was pretty horrifying. He could understand how scared the young boy was. Duo held Quatre tight and walked back into the estate, heading for his room. As he walked down the hall Quatre pulled away enough to catch a small glimpse of his surroundings.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Baka, it's not going to do you any good if you just crawl into a corner and cry. Besides, the others will ask questions. I have a place where you can stay, you need rest."  
  
Quatre rubbed away his tears with a free hand as Duo opened the door to his room. Without missing a beat he closed the door with his foot, and walked over to the bed in the corner which was covered with black sheets. He laid Quatre down on the bed and wriggled out of his grip to light the candles so there was some light. Quatre watched the black angel silently.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Duo frowned, his back to Quatre. Yes, he asked himself, why am I doing this? Because it is all part of the plan. Currently Quatre was the best path to Heero's weakness. "Cause I care." Duo turned and flashed his best light honest smile.  
  
Quatre sat up against the headboard on the bed and hugged his knees. "I don't want that to happen to me. I've always loved to fly. To lose my wings and never fly again..."  
  
Duo walked over and dropped onto the bed next to Quatre with a sigh. He almost jumped back out of the bed as Quatre rested his head on Duo's shoulder and closed his eyes. Duo swallowed, he certainly wasn't expecting to gain the boy's trust this easily! He must have stiffened or something because Quatre started to pull away.  
  
"G-gomen..."  
  
"Naw, it's ok." Duo reached up and wrapped his arm around Quatre, holding him close.   
  
"Are you sure? Are you sure I can stay here?"  
  
Duo nodded. "You can stay as long as you want. I swear they'll leave you all alone, no one messes with me." Duo smiled and laughed softly. "I never did find out your name."  
  
"Quatre," Quatre said softly as he curled up with his head resting softly against Duo's chest. Duo stroked Quatre's hair without a thought, it had worked before to calm the boy down and it seemed to comfort him, so what could it hurt? "What's your name?" Came his very quiet voice.  
  
"Shin- Duo, my name is Duo."  
  
"Arigatou, Duo." The words were barely audible, and in the next second Duo could tell the boy was fast asleep. Duo sighed softly and slowly pulled himself out from under the boy. Extinguishing the candles he stepped out the room, relief visible on his face as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Very convincing act Duo, I almost believed it myself."  
  
Duo jumped and whirled around to find Wufei standing behind him. He forced out an embarrassed laugh. "Geez Wu-man don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Duo shrugged and started to walk down the hall; his normal grin had reappeared. As he walked down the hall, followed by Wufei, he ran a hand through his long hair, undoing his braid. Wufei glared at him but he only grinned back.  
  
"And what exactly were you thinking bringing a white angel here?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "He's Heero's younger brother. And his condition is taking Heero to his wits end, it'll only be a matter of time before Heero breaks and I win the bet."  
  
Wufei frowned. "There's no honor in that plan. You're just going to stab him in the back."  
  
Duo frowned. "Hey! This deal wasn't about honor, Wu-man. My hair is on the line! Of course I'm going to win!"  
  
Wufei couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You shouldn't have agreed in the first place."  
  
"My hair is on the line Wu, and I'm not letting you cut it!" Duo's grin dropped back into place. "I haven't lost and I won't lose! You just better be prepared to step down."  
  
Wufei just shook his head.  
  
*  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Angelic Gamble Part 3  
By Snow Tigra  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4/4x3, 13x6, 13x5... am I missing any?  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by the huge amount of pix there are of the Gundam pilots with wings. Being that I already love angels I only found it fair. Warning: Quatre torture. I apologize but I started this around finals, which means that I picked one character to have a really shitty time, that character just happened to be Quatre. To be honest I love the little Arabian, but he turns out to be the most hurt in this story. I apologize to all Quatre fans. Don't worry, this is not a death fic.  
  
LIMY LEMON (which means I describe but not too much :P)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang once, awakening Trowa. He opened his eyes but didn't move, not wanting to leave the room. Quatre had disappeared two days ago, leaving not a single clue behind as to where he went, besides the black feather. Ever since his disappearance Heero had walked around the house in a daze. He still kept his normal 'I-hate-the-world' glare on his face, but it wasn't nearly as effective anymore. Heero didn't leave the house; save for at night when he could fly around unnoticed looking for his younger brother. And each night he came back empty handed and looking worse then when he had left. It wasn't hard to tell Heero wasn't getting any sleep.  
  
"Then again, neither am I." Trowa whispered softly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a very small yawn. How long had he just been lying in Quatre's bed? Since the sun had set. Heero looked by night and Trowa looked by day, but still there was no sign of Quatre. And both were close to losing hope.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Trowa forced himself to get out of Quatre's bed. Once again he had laid there all night without bothering to change clothes, just staring at the ceiling. Smoothing out his gray turtleneck and black jeans, and running a hand through his musstled hair he headed for the door. It would be a lot less annoying if he just told the person to go away rather then waiting for them to leave.  
  
"Ohiyo!" came an overly cheery voice as Trowa opened the door. He found a grinning boy his age dressed in a priest's outfit with a long chestnut colored braid. At the sight of Trowa's half-awake state the boy's grin faltered slightly. "Boy, you look like you've had less sleep then me? And that's saying a lot. Is this Heero's house?"  
  
Trowa nodded slowly but didn't move to let the boy in.   
  
"Well I came by to drop off his homework, he hasn't been in class for a while and I figured I'd see what's up." Duo tilted his head to look past Trowa into the house. He grinned even more as he saw Heero pass through the hallway to the kitchen. Duo moved with the speed of a cat and ducked under Trowa's arm, which blocked the door.   
  
"Hey, Heero!"  
  
Trowa tried to turn and catch him but failed. 'I need sleep' Trowa thought, 'If I wasn't so tired and worried about Quatre he never would have been able to slip by me.' Trowa watched the energetic boy bound into the kitchen after Heero and dismissed it by shutting the door. Heero could get rid of the boy, Trowa was going to try and get some much-needed sleep.  
  
*  
  
Heero did his best to glare at Duo but it didn't seem to work. His glare's effectiveness was lessened by lack of sleep and the fact that it was Duo. As the energetic boy bounced into the room Heero found his eyes watching the braid rebound off the back of his outfit. He quickly tore his eyes away and sat down at the table, content to ignore Duo and glare at his full coffee mug.  
  
A small stack of papers landed on the table by Heero and he glanced up to find Duo had ignored the fact that he was being ignored and had decided to sit down. Duo pulled a pencil out of his backpack and another sheet of paper.  
  
"The teacher noticed you hadn't been in class so I brought your homework for you... and umm... I need some help." Duo looked a little embarrassed at that. Heero resisted cracking the smallest of smiles, Duo was cute when he looked embarrassed. Heero quickly pushed the thought away and sighed. Fine, if that's what it took to get rid of this annoying little ray of sunshine he'd help Duo with his homework.  
  
"Which problem?" Heero asked angrily, noticing it was a sheet of math equations.  
  
"This one." Duo pointed to a problem with a finger and started to chew on the end of his pencil. Heero grabbed his own pencil and quickly sketched out the equation and the answer, then shoved the paper back towards Duo. Duo's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow, you did that fast." He picked up the paper and looked at the long line of problems. "Anou... this doesn't quite help me. I see how you solved it, but I still don't understand how to do the problems."  
  
Heero frowned and glared at Duo. What did it take to get rid of him? "Fine," he muttered tightly. "Here's how." Looks like the only way that he was going to get rid of Duo was to actually help him out. So be it. Heero set about the task of explaining the problems to Duo and how to solve them.  
  
An hour later found Duo still in his seat concentrating on the other side of the worksheet and a whole new set of problems, but at least he was slowly figuring them out. Heero had migrated with his chair to the counter behind Duo where he was quickly finishing up his worksheets. It seemed the best course of action to send them back with Duo to school the next day, even though he had no intention of entering that classroom again, least not until he found Quatre.  
  
Heero set down the pencil at that thought and ruffled through a few of the papers. Where was Quatre? What could have caused him to run away like that? No, no he wouldn't have run away. That black angel from the other night must have taken him, as revenge for losing the challenge. If only he could find the place where the black angels were hiding, then he could find Quatre. He'd almost combed the entire city; one section left for tonight, Quatre had to be there-  
  
Heero's thoughts broke off as he felt a pair of long slender arms slide across his shoulders to rest draped down his front. Duo's chin rested on Heero's left shoulder.  
  
"What'cha doin?" Duo muttered very soft voice.  
  
Heero stiffened, and for a moment his mind was completely confused. What in the world was Duo thinking? What in the world was he doing? Heero quickly gained control of himself and shrugged Duo's arms away. Not a moment too soon, yet as the arms left contact with him a dull ache arose in his stomach... he wanted Duo to put his arms back. Heero shook off the crazy feeling and tried his best to ignore the ache, it had to be from lack of sleep and worry about Quatre. He turned to glare at Duo, but found the boy sitting back in his chair concentrating hard on his worksheet. Had he imagined it?  
  
No, he couldn't have. But how could Duo have moved so fast without a sound? Duo didn't strike Heero as the type of human to have that much control and grace. No, not Duo. Heero shook his head and turned back to the pile of worksheets before him. Two more to go and he'd be done, then he could get rid of Duo and try again to get some sleep.  
  
"Ne, Heero you ok?"  
  
Heero glanced over his shoulder to see those violet eyes watching him quietly with concern. "Hn." He turned back to the worksheets, ignoring Duo's question.  
  
Duo's chair squeaked across the floor as he stood up, confirming Heero's suspicions that he had just imagined the boy behind him before, and walked up to Heero's side. Leaning down on the counter he put himself at eye level with Heero, his braid flopping over his shoulder to lightly hit Heero's thigh.  
  
"You don't look so good."  
  
Heero ignored him and scribbled out a few answers on the paper. Duo leaned a little farther forward, causing the soft strands at the end of his braid to brush against the bare area of Heero's leg just below his shorts. The ache in Heero's stomach grew just slightly and he looked up to meet the boy's eyes without thinking.  
  
"Not enough sleep," he muttered as he tore his gaze away.  
  
"You haven't been able to sleep? Why?" Duo paused. "Is it true then? Your brother is missing isn't he?"  
  
Heero turned a hard glare on Duo. Duo quickly raised his hands up in defense.  
  
"Gomen! It's just that the rumors have been flying around school. You stop coming to class and so does... what was his name?... Quatre?... well he has the same last name as you so everyone figured you were brothers, even though you look nothing alike-"  
  
"Duo."   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Shut up." Heero stood up, and left the kitchen. As he walked to the door of his bedroom his voice drifted back into the kitchen "You can let yourself out." Slamming the door behind him he dropping face first onto the bed with a silent sigh. Why couldn't Duo just go away? Now was not the time that Heero wanted to deal with that boy, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Behind him he heard the door open slowly.  
  
"Go away!" Heero barked, without removing his face from the pillow.  
  
There was no response.  
  
Heero looked up slowly but found the door silent and the room empty save for himself. He dropped his head back onto the pillow. Duo couldn't be in the room, the door always squeaked, he must have just imagined hearing it open. And hallucinations were a definite sign he needed sleep, right now. If he didn't get sleep now he wouldn't be any good searching for Quatre that night. Heero rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for sleep to come.  
  
But sleep didn't come; instead something brushed lightly against Heero's bare shoulders. Heero shifted and batted at whatever it was without opening his eyes. A bug or something most likely. He froze as two soft hands rested on his shoulders. He recovered quickly and started to roll over but the hands prevented him.  
  
"Shhh. You've been having trouble sleeping, right? I figure I'll help." Duo's voice was very soft, like the gentle purring of a cat. Before Heero could protest the boy's soft hands began to kneed the muscles in Heero's shoulders. Heero stopped trying to resist immediately as the other boy started massaging his shoulders and back. Heero let his eyes drift shut as the tension began to ebb away from his back thanks to Duo's well-trained hands. His rational mind seemed to take a step back, perfectly welcoming the bliss of relaxation, something he'd been missing for almost a week thanks to the challenge and Quatre's disappearance.  
  
At Duo's slight nudging Heero rolled onto his stomach so the other could massage his entire back. Relaxation flowed through his body and sleep threatened, however Heero quickly pushed it away. He didn't want to fall asleep, for he found he was enjoying the movements of Duo's hands, fists and fingers across his back. Duo never said a word, but he continued to find all the knots in Heero's back, giving each the special attention it needed to disappear.   
  
It must have taken a good hour or two for Duo to find all the knots and get rid of them, but it seemed like longer as Heero found himself floating in relaxed bliss and struggling to stay awake. As the last knot disappeared Duo's hands slid out from under Heero's green tank top. Heero hadn't even noticed the boy's hands venture beneath the all too familiar green fabric, then again if he had noticed he most likely wouldn't have cared. Heero opened his eyes as he felt one of Duo's fingers softly caress the side of his face.  
  
"Baka..." Duo whispered just barley above silence. "You were supposed to relax and get some sleep."  
  
Heero just looked up into Duo's violet eyes, up at the slim figure silhouetted against the moonlight. Moonlight? It was night already? But he didn't care. Heero moved his hand slowly and wrapped his fingers around the end of Duo's braid. Slowly he pulled off the tie from the end. Heero slowly wound his fingers in Duo's long hair and sliding them down the silky strands, undoing the braid. Duo watched him silently with a small look of confusion.  
  
Heero allowed himself the slightest of smirks and gripped Duo's braid as far up as he could reach. He gently tugged until Duo was forced to place his head at Heero's level. Then, without warning, Heero placed a hand behind Duo's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
At first Duo tried to pull away, but Heero refused to let go. His rational mind was gone and he wanted, for just once, to step out of being the perfect solder. He deepened the kiss and was surprised to find Duo stop resisting and joining in. Heero vaguely noticed Duo's arms wrapping around his body and the strange human pulling closer. Hands began to roam and neither party objected.   
  
Heero's awareness of the room around him melted completely aware and he only paid attention to the boy in his arms. There was nothing else in the world, just the two of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a feeling that something was wrong, something was really wrong about all of this. But he didn't care. He honestly didn't care, all he cared about was the beautiful human before him. Clothes slipped away and Heero was in complete awe of the magnificent body before him shining in the thin moonlight as long strands of chestnut hair spread across his sweat covered body.   
  
Their bodies seemed to move in rhythm, touching and caressing the other. Soft moans and heavy breathing echoed throughout the room as the temperature rose. In the complete darkness there was nothing else. It seemed to last forever, each teasing and taunting until it almost hurt then offer the smallest amount of release. The movements and explorations achieved climax after what seemed like an eternity to each party. Then there was a sudden snapping and wings shot out from the backs of both boys.  
  
All movement stopped out of shock and they just stared at each other, not really able to comprehend what had just happened.   
  
The suddenly the window was open and Duo was gone, leaving Heero to pant silently in his own bed surrounded by a few scattered black feathers. Heero watched the curtains around the window snap back and forth from the night wind in confusion. What had just happened?  
  
No, he knew the answer to that question. He swallowed slowly as he let the full depth of his realization rocket through him. Duo wasn't human... and his wings were black.   
  
*  
  
Duo stumbled across the ground at a frantic and clumsy pace. He never glanced back, only raced through the trees, using one set of wings to cover his naked body. He ran as fast as he could, not caring what direction he was going in as long as it was away from Heero. His barefoot hit a rock and he stumbled to the ground, sending dust and leaves flying. He hit the ground in a silent thump and remained completely still, just lying there and trying to catch his breath. As his breathing and heart slowed he sat up and groaned. Leaning back he hit his head against a tree on purpose.  
  
"Baka! What in the world did you think you were doing!?"  
  
Duo hugged his knees and wrapped his wings around his body for warmth. He tried closing his eyes but only found images of Heero burned into his mind. He swallowed and opened his eyes to stare at the forest around him.  
  
"You enjoyed it didn't you?" he accused himself. "That was never part of the plan! You were only supposed to find his weak spot, not..." Duo choked on his own voice. "... not become his weak spot."  
  
He hit his head against the tree a few more times and finally stopped as it really began to hurt. Duo hugged himself under his feathers and bit his lip.   
  
"Heero," he whispered softly into the night as the first rays of sunlight moved across the horizon. Duo shook his head and blinked away the threatening tears. He stood up slowly and made his dark obsidian armor appear from under his skin. Walking around town naked would be both cold and embarrassing. Yet he just stood there, completely confused.  
  
"And now what am I supposed to do? I can't return to you, you'll kill me for my wings. And I can't return home because... because..."  
  
He ended the thought silently with a pang of despair.   
  
Because I love you too.  
  
*  
  
Quatre's eyes snapped open as the pain ripped through his body. Crying out his hands clutched the covers on the bed tightly. His screams echoed through the empty room as his wings rustled. He closed his eyes and tried to move, tried to stop screaming, anything, but he couldn't. His body shuddered violently and tears welled up in his eyes as he felt soft feathers falling lightly against his skin. The attack was over in less then a minute and it left him exhausted and gasping for air. The attacks continually grew shorter but each time they were more painful, and now the pain never completely left, instead it just melted into a small constant throbbing that echoed through his entire body.  
  
After he was sure it was finished and he was able to breath normally Quatre opened his eyes to find himself surround and covered with dark red feathers. Swallowing hard he pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched the hundreds of feathers slowly drift to the ground. Quatre held his breath as he reached behind his back and lightly touched the smooth lengths of bone. He whimpered slightly as he tried desperately to find even just one feather still attached.  
  
"They are gone."  
  
Quatre looked up toward the door to find Zechs watching him, a solemn look across his face. Quatre shook his head and continued to search blindly with his hand for feathers. "No," he whispered. "They can't be..."  
  
Zechs moved into the room, the red silk robe whispering around his body. He reached forward and grasped Quatre's hands softly, bringing them away from what had once been his wings. Quatre tried desperately to blink away new tears but it didn't work. He quickly looked away.  
  
"You're like me now."  
  
Quatre bit his lip and looked up at Zechs, his light blue eyes following the smooth silvery bones that arched out from his shoulders. "Does... does it still... hurt?"  
  
Zechs nodded slowly. "All the time. But you get used to it."  
  
"And the attacks?"  
  
Zechs shook his head. "They are very rare once your feathers are gone."  
  
Quatre took a deep breath and slowly turned his head, craning his neck until he could see his own bones, the only thing left of his wings. Closing his eyes he swallowed his sadness, why bother crying over spilled milk? His wings were gone, they'd never come back now. Now he was a freak. An earthbound angel, completely worthless and ugly. Not to mention miserable. Yet he swallowed all of his sadness, there was no point to it anymore. The sadness disappeared leaving a strange kind of hollowness. He opened his eyes and rubbed away the tears, glancing up at the solemn Zechs. As he looked at the older man's face he realized that Zechs wasn't solemn at all, instead he wore the same hollowness Quatre felt inside. Suddenly Quatre had the strange urge to call Zechs brother, for only Zechs had any idea what he was going through. Heero would never have understood.  
  
Heero... Quatre frowned. How long had he been here with the black winged angels? A week? Something like that. It shouldn't have taken Heero that long to search the city, especially when his younger brother's life was at stake. But no, neither Heero nor Trowa had showed up looking for him. He began to wonder if they had even tried to find him. No, he thought with a soft burning anger, they probably didn't. I'm a freak to them and I was a burden, they were probably happy to see me go.   
  
Trowa... Quatre glanced toward the stone wall and his eyes narrowed. I was a fool, he said to himself, a fool to think that you would hold me like you did before you left. If you felt anything...! Abruptly the anger melted away and he pushed the two out of his mind. Turning back to Zechs he frowned.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I reacted toward you before. I shouldn't have run away like that."  
  
Surprisingly the man's thin lips curved in a slight smile. "Forgiven. Perfectly understandable given the circumstances."  
  
"Did you... were you with someone when it started happening to you?"  
  
Zechs nodded, the smile disappearing once more. "My sister."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
Zechs turned his head and concentrated on the single dancing candle flame which lit the room. "She said she'd help me, but every time it happened I saw the look in her eyes… the look of horror. I was a monster to her. I wasn't her brother." His face became grim for a small second then dropped back to hollow emptiness. "And you?" he returned softly.  
  
"My brother and lo-... friend. They had the same look in their eyes when it first happened. I snuck away to protect them but... they didn't come looking for me." Quatre's fingers gripped a bundle of bed sheets in a fist. "They said they'd protect me."  
  
Zechs turned completely to face Quatre. "We aren't like them anymore. We are separate. They will all treat us as freaks, no matter what. I once had white wings and I know how much our kind loves their 'pure white wings'. To them we are the monsters. To them we are just as low as the black winged ones."  
  
"But Duo... and the others..."  
  
Zechs nodded. "They understand, in a way. Only a few have ever given me the look I received from my sister. And if they do it is never repeated. To them we are not monsters. To them we are... tortured kin."  
  
Quatre nodded and seemed to ponder that for a second. "I need to get out of here, out of this room. I need a place where I can sit and think, where I won't be disturbed. There's a lot I have to think about."  
  
"Of course. I will show you a place." Zechs stood and beckoned with his long elegant fingers. Quatre timidly pushed himself to his feet and took a few light steps. As soon as he was sure he was still able to walk he fell into step behind Zechs.   
  
Zechs lead Quatre silently down the long hallways and Quatre immediately recognized the route, it was to the room where they had first met. As they moved down the halls he felt their eyes, the eyes of the black angels. He allowed himself small glances toward the silent black winged ones waiting in the shadows, watching with interest. Zechs had been right, fear and terror wasn't in their eyes, only silent wonder. Quatre smiled softly, he already felt comfortable here.   
  
They made their way to the large oak doors and Zechs knocked lightly twice.  
  
"Enter."  
  
He pushed the doors open and beckoned Quatre inside, shutting the door behind them. Quatre looked around quietly, in awe of the large room. Unlike before it was now filled with dancing candlelight, making the room bright as day. Red and black silk covered everything, absolutely everything. It even hung in curtains over the walls and in long smooth waves from the ceiling. The room seemed to be made of flowing red and black water for one step caused the same ripple effect to move among the pieces. Quatre's wandering eyes finally settled on a man sitting in a large reclined chair which matched the décor.   
  
"Zechs, who is this?"  
  
The man had short dark blond hair and elegantly arched eyebrows that spoke of grace and nobility and leadership. He wore a long thin robe of black with a red dragon embroidered to wrap around his body from neck to ankle, amazingly detailed, so much that it almost looked alive. His deep crystal blue eyes watched Quatre with carefully trained curiosity.  
  
"My name is Quatre," Quatre said softly. He was suddenly very aware of the man's stare and felt small and insignificant in the magnificent room.  
  
One of his long eyebrows raised slightly. "I am called Treize. I was not aware there were others like Zechs here." He stood up from his chair, moving as if he were made of perfect silk himself. "You are welcome here, Quatre. None who live here will hurt you."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"He has requested a room of his own." Zechs said with a small wave of his hand.  
  
"Of course. In the south corridor, there is an empty room near Noin and Une." He glanced from Zechs to Quatre. "The corridor is very quiet and few pass through, it will provide you with privacy if that is what you require."  
  
Quatre nodded his agreement and thanks once more.  
  
"Zechs, would you be so kind as to show him to the room?"  
  
"Of course." Zechs gave a small bow, then he and Quatre headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, and would you please send Wufei to my room, I have some matters to discuss with our little dragon."  
  
At that Zechs' lips curved into his thin small smile. "I shall deliver the message, sir."  
  
Quatre followed Zechs down the hall once more, pondering his current situation. Here he was welcome, without even a single question about his past or his origins. Treize had to have known he once had white wings, and therefore was an enemy. But Treize hadn't questioned him, or thrown him out. Instead it was instant acceptance. He knew for a fact it would be different with his 'kind'. Sure, he could live with Trowa and Heero, but that fear would always be in their eyes. Not just because of what Quatre looked like, but because of what he represented. Quatre's presence would be an ever constant reminder of something that could happen to them at any moment. After all, it had attacked Quatre without any warning or cause, what would stop the same thing from happening to Heero and Trowa or any of the other white winged angels who also lived in the city. They would all avoid him because of what he was.  
  
No, Quatre thought, I won't go back. I am welcome here, and this is where I'm staying.  
  
They stopped momentarily as a boy with long black hair passed them. Zechs called out a name and Quatre suddenly recognized it, Wufei? That was the angel that had faced Heero that night.  
  
"Wufei." Zechs repeated. The boy clenched his fist and turned, glaring up at Zechs defiantly. "Treize-sama requests an audience with you."  
  
"I have nothing to say to him!"  
  
Zechs smirked. "He was most... insistent."  
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed even more and he whirled around muttering a few choice words under her breath. Then he stomped off in the direction of Treize's room.  
  
Zechs left Quatre at the door to the room with a friendly smile. He said nothing but Quatre understood. The two were brothers now, strangely. And that was a smile of acceptance and welcome. He and Zechs truly were... what was the phrase he had used earlier? Tortured kin. Yes, they were.  
  
Quatre closed his door and a small smile slid across his face. Yet it wasn't a friendly smile, behind the curve of his lips something was hidden, something dangerous. This smile was one of thought, of a particularly pleasing thought. One that told of things to come.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Angelic Gamble  
By Snow Tigra  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4/4x3, 13x6, 13x5... am I missing any?  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by the huge amount of pix there are of the Gundam pilots with wings. Being that I already love angels I only found it fair. Warning: Quatre torture. I apologize but I started this around finals, which means that I picked one character to have a really shitty time, that character just happened to be Quatre. To be honest I love the little Arabian, but he turns out to be the most hurt in this story. I apologize to all Quatre fans. Don't worry, this is not a death fic.  
  
LIMY LEMON (which means I describe but not too much :P)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Heero, it's good to see you again."  
  
Heero nodded silently to the teacher and held out a stack of papers. The teacher took them and ruffled through the papers, her eyebrow going up in question.  
  
"Duo delivered my homework but left his at my house. I figured I'd return the favor."  
  
"Of course. But Duo wasn't in class today."  
  
Heero nodded once more and left the classroom. He wasn't planning on staying for class, he wasn't even planning on ever going back to class. So why was he even at the school right now anyway? He knew the answer to that, he was looking for Duo.  
  
Duo had disappeared that night and left him in complete confusion. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough to worry about with Quatre missing and the black angels appearing all over town. Thanks to Duo he had missed another night of searching for Quatre, and now he'd had to start the search all over again just to make sure he'd looked everywhere. Then again... he knew he would keep searching until he found his younger brother, however hopeless it might seem.  
  
Last night had been the most confusing night of his life. He'd started out thinking he was hallucinating and then he and Duo had... and then Duo's wings had shown at the last moment. Why had Duo raced out of the room? Had he not planned to reveal his wings? Had he been scared? Or was it just the most convent time to leave, where Heero could barley move from the waves of pleasure. Had any of it even been real? Heero frowned slightly at that thought as he crossed the school yard.  
  
He silenced his thoughts as he heard footsteps behind him. Heero stopped and glared straight ahead. "Come out Relena."  
  
Relena stepped out from behind the bushes and timidly walked toward him, an innocent smile on her face. He turned and glared at her.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear the last time we met. Do NOT follow me."  
  
Her smile wilted, but only slightly. "But Heero, I want to help. I know how much you must be hurting because of Quatre, remember my brother disappeared as well."  
  
"How long have you been following me?" Heero asked in a low growl. He wasn't sure why but something in him was afraid she'd been watching the night before.  
  
"Just today... about as long as he has." Relena nodded toward the shadows of the school building and Heero's glare intensified. Suddenly there was a snapping of wings and a shadowy figure took off. Heero cursed silently as Relena's wings snapped out of her back and pearl pink armor covered her street clothes. She took off in pursuit, whip in hand.  
  
Heero watched silently as Relena pursued the black winged angel, snapping her wrist and sending the whip out like a striking snake. The black angel was jerked back as the end of the whip curled around his neck. Relena yanked the whip and Duo fell back into her arms. Relena quickly landed, pushing a struggling Duo to the ground hard.   
  
Duo coughed and sputtered, quickly wrestling the whip off his own neck. He looked up with the intention of glaring evilly at Relena but came face to face with Heero, he swallowed and managed to pull on his grin before he showed his fear. Heero looked back to Relena.  
  
"Relena, leave."  
  
"But, Heero! I want to help!"  
  
Heero glared at her whine. "Relena, if you want to help, go find Quatre. He is running out of time and I don't have time to argue. If you want to help go look for him."  
  
Relena opened her mouth to protest but swallowed it. She nodded and flapped her wings, taking to the sky. Meanwhile Duo stood up and brushed off his black priest's outfit, then glanced back at his dusty wings.   
  
"Thanks He-chan, she really scared me. How can you stand that little-"  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo met Heero's eyes but this time his mask didn't fade, not even under Heero's icy glare. The great Heero? Hmph, he wasn't that scary. "Hai?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "Where's Quatre?"  
  
Duo blinked quietly, well that wasn't the response he'd expected. Frankly he was kind of hurt. He had expected Heero to ask about the night before, the time they had spent together... but apparently not. No, Heero was all business and now was no exception. Heero didn't care about last night... the bastard.  
  
"Nani? I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
Heero moved with speed and snatched to the front of Duo's shirt, yanking the boy kissably close. His voice hissed between angry thin lips. "Where is he?"  
  
Duo hit away his arms and smoothed out his shirt. "Hey! Don't ruin the shirt!"  
  
Heero glared and said nothing, still expecting an answer.  
  
"Fine, look I didn't take the little twerp, he left on his own. I just happened to run into him..." Duo grinned.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Heero threatened.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Find him yourself. Or..." He paused and grinned. "Or you could fight against me, and if you win I might tell you." Duo immediately regretted those words. Silently he prayed that Heero wouldn't accept, he didn't want to fight him!  
  
"Ryoukai."  
  
Duo swallowed. "Tonight... right here."  
  
Heero only nodded. But as he watched Duo fly off something struck him... Duo had four wings!  
  
  
*  
  
Duo grumbled to himself as he walked down the halls toward Treize's room. It figures, he had to botch everything up again. I can't do anything right can I? He muttered to himself. The plan was working perfectly and then he had to go and fall in love with Heero, now, as a result, he didn't want to fight. He just wanted to spend the rest of the time in Heero's arms and completely forget about the little war that was going on among their people. He wanted to completely forget about the gamble, Quatre, Treize, Zechs, Hilde, Wufei and everything else. Just Heero.  
  
But no! Of course not! Now he had to fight Heero and he had to win. He still wasn't sure how he was going to do that. How was he supposed to win now that his search for a weakness had only given Heero the upper hand? Duo sighed and knocked on Treize's door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Duo pushed the door open and froze at the sight he saw. Treize lay across his chair sideways, long legs draped over the arm rests, sipping a glass of wine. Meanwhile Wufei lay on the bed sleeping, covered by his large black wings. His smooth black hair was now loose and spilling out of his hair tie as his body gleamed with sweat. Treize smirked slightly as Duo struggled to hide his shock.  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"I..." Duo swallowed regathered himself. "I've come to request the return of my scythe."  
  
Treize raised an elegant eyebrow and sat up in the chair. "The deathscythe? What could you possibly need that for?"  
  
Duo frowned. "It's not like you're ever going to use it," he muttered. Louder "I fight Heero tonight. I need the deathscythe for the challenge."  
  
Treize nodded. "It is yours."  
  
Duo turned and headed for the back wall. Reaching up he brushed away a silk curtain to reveal a long rod made of dark obsidian. Pulling it off the hooks he grinned as he felt the familiar weight in his hands. It had been such a long time...  
  
"You realize... this breaks our contract. We are no longer even."  
  
Duo nodded slowly. "Yes, I owe you now."  
  
"Remember that."  
  
Duo nodded and grinned, happy to finally have his weapon of choice back. As he left the room he quickly snuck a glance to where Wufei lay on the bed. Oh gods, he prayed silently, don't let him claim my debt like that. Just not like that.  
  
Duo left the room, swinging the long pole over his shoulder. He stopped cold outside the door. In front of him stood Quatre... a very different Quatre. The young blond's wings were completely gone save for the lengths of smooth creamy bone. He wore the garb of the black angels, the long black cloak and black bandana close to his eyes. The look on his face was also different. Gone was the sweet innocence, now it was replaced with a cool calculating look. Duo grinned back at the quiet brother of Heero, yet he felt uneasy under the boy's stare.  
  
"Duo, haven't seen you for a while."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I've been busy."  
  
"Of course." Quatre smiled sweetly. "And how is my brother?"  
  
Duo suddenly felt quite uneasy. Losing his wings had changed Quatre, and not for the better. "Don't interfere Quatre, the deal is between myself and Wu."  
  
"I would never dream of interfering. However..." Quatre frowned slightly and walked toward Duo, eyeing his double set of wings and the large scythe. "I just remembered something. You're the only one I've ever seen with double wings before, Duo, black or white."  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I just seem to remember an old myth told to me as a child... about the old ones who had many many wings. About the powers they possessed. But I had heard they were all dead."  
  
Duo shrugged. "That's just a myth for children."  
  
Quatre grinned. "Is it?"  
  
"Yes." Duo clutched the deathscythe tightly and walked off. Quatre watched him leave with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I wonder, is it really?"  
  
**  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero glanced in Trowa's direction and gave a small nod as he entered the room. Trowa nodded back. "Did you find... him?"  
  
Heero shook his head and leaned up against the wall in contemplative silence. After a moment he looked over to Trowa who still stood in the doorway. "Trowa, have you ever seen one of our kind with double wings?"  
  
Trowa stepped into the room, closer to Heero. "No, I have never seen any. But there are many old tales..."  
  
Saying nothing Heero waited for the boy to explain.  
  
"They say that our kind originally had four wings, and that the oldest ones still do. The old named ones that the humans called gods were usually those kind. Members of our race that had lived so long they gained many sets of wings and powers along with them. But the Old Ones haven't been seen, ever. Either it's a myth or they are well hidden."  
  
Heero frowned. "One is here, in this city. He has black wings and he has Quatre."  
  
No emotion showed on Trowa's quiet face but surprise could be heard in his voice. "Who?"  
  
"He calls himself Duo."  
  
"Duo... the boy that was here earlier?"  
  
Heero nodded and frowned. Nothing more needed to be said. He wasn't about to try and explain to Trowa what had happened after the 'homework'. Then again he supposed he didn't need to explain. Trowa had most likely heard all of it, so there was nothing to explain.  
  
Yes there was. Heero may not have needed to explain to Trowa what had happened but he still needed to explain it to himself, because he still didn't understand. He still didn't understand why he'd let Duo... had it been the hair? That long, soft beautiful hair? Or perhaps it had been his mystical purple eyes? His soft skin? The way his body shimmered bathed in the fading moonlight? Or maybe...  
  
Maybe it had just been Duo himself. Everything about him all at once. Heero could still taste Duo's flesh on his lips and when he'd seen him just those few minutes ago... All he'd wanted to do was wrap his arms around the other boy and never let go. But that wouldn't do, he couldn't have done that, even after Relena was gone. By definition Duo was the enemy, because of his black wings. So falling in love with him was completely out of the question, he had his mission to complete. Not to mention that he wasn't even sure if Duo felt the same way. It was perfectly possible, and most likely, that this was all some plan to catch him off guard. Heero wouldn't put such a thing past Treize, the one who led the black angels. But it had seemed so real at the time...  
  
"He challenged me, tonight. I need to know what kind of powers he has."  
  
Trowa frowned only the slightest bit. "I couldn't tell you. You would have to know his name... his real name. That is, of course, assuming the stories are true."  
  
Heero growled and advanced toward Trowa. "This is not a joke."  
  
Trowa met his gaze with complete seriousness. "I know. But that is all the information I can give you. The only thing you can do is expect the unexpected. If Duo is truly one of the Old Ones... you will have to watch yourself." Trowa turned to leave the room. He paused at the door to Quatre's room without looking back. "Good luck Heero."  
  
Heero didn't respond. But as Trowa left he could have sworn he heard the emotionless boy say something else.  
  
"You're going to need it."  
  
**  
  
That night found Quatre's room empty. The room at the house where he and Heero had stayed was completely empty once Heero stepped out the front door to meet Duo's challenge. However Heero didn't know that Trowa had also left only moments before, his two large white wings carrying him through the sky to where the duel would take place, flying with complete silence. He intended to be present during the duel, if only hiding in the shadows.  
  
Was it true? Did Duo really have double wings? Did that mean there were other Old Ones in the world? He had no way of knowing until he saw Duo again, saw him without the guise of a human. And maybe, by some slim chance, maybe he would be able to help Heero. If Duo was an Old One then his powers could be anything, not to mention if he held a weapon...  
  
Trowa landed next to the dark school in the shadows. With a thought his white wings sunk into his back and he jumped into a tree, perching in silence among the branches and leaves. Here he could watch, here he could see the ground and the sky, so no matter where the duel took place he would have a clear view. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
Heero landed in the school yard a few minutes later. Gone was his human guise, and in place of it he looked every bit as angelic as the ancient human pictures from their strange religions. Silver armor glinted in the moonlight, edged in green and emerald. He landed and placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, surveying the area.  
  
"Heero, so you did come."  
  
Trowa watched as a shape stepped out of the shadows, he was sure it hadn't been there moments ago. It was Duo, but not the human Duo that Trowa knew. Instead this Duo wore his hair loose, the wind causing it to swirl around his body as if it were alive. He still wore the black priests outfit but over it was a dark obsidian armor that shone with its own glow. Purple highlights covered his clothing, making him seem like a walking shadow of death. As Duo stepped forward Trowa could see the long black pole he carried... his weapon of choice? Strange.  
  
Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"You ready?" Duo clutched the pole in both hands as if it were a shield.  
  
Heero unsheathed his sword and gave a short curt nod.  
  
"Then lets see what you've got, mister White Angel of Justice." Duo spit out the words as if they were poison. He swung the pole around and it was suddenly covered with a deep purple light. Heero shielded his eyes and Trowa blinked as the glow slipped to the end of the pole to create two blades. A scythe! Trowa's eyes widened. He knew exactly which Old One this was... but he was still alive? It was impossible.  
  
**  
  
Duo glared at Heero and swung the scythe straight at his chest. There was no point in making this battle last any longer, no point in dawdling. Better to just get it over with and then present Heero's head to Treize. Maybe that would buy him freedom... though he'd come to like being around the others of his kind. Asking for freedom would be the easy way out... and somehow I never take the easy way, he thought with a mental sigh.   
  
Time to get this over with, as soon as possible. Then he could banish Heero from his thoughts and continue on with life with out ever thinking of him again. Just like before. Heero wasn't really one of his kind and he had no business dealing with him, no did he have any business dealing with the others... he his own life to live and if it weren't for Treize he would have been living that life long ago.  
  
"Time to end it all," Duo growled into the night. Gripping the pole burning with the purple energy of his power he charged at Heero, swinging the scythe in large swipes. Amazingly the first swipe struck home and made a large gash in the side of Heero's armor. Heero backed away and glanced at the armor covering his arm, the scythe had only made a scratch. Or had it. Duo grinned as he watched the small amount of purple energy fizzle and eat away at the armor. He watched as Heero winced from the acid like energy hitting his skin and toss that particular piece of armor to the ground.  
  
When Heero looked back at Duo there was nothing in his eyes, only quietness and death. But Duo was beyond caring what Heero thought. It had been such a long time since he'd been in a real battle and he found it was incredibly easy to shove his feelings deep down as he fought Heero... it was incredibly easy to forget it was Heero he was fighting. Instead the white winged angel in front of him became a nameless person... a nameless one just like Treize who'd threatened his freedom.  
  
And that was fine by him. No one took his freedom... and there was no way he was going to lose and let Wufei take his hair.  
  
**  
  
Heero tossed away the armor with alarm and watched as it landed on the grass and continued to fizzle. He turned back to his opponent. It was confirmed now... Duo hadn't cared one bit about that night, it was all part of a plot. Which meant there was no reason for him not to kill Duo... so then why the hesitation? Why wasn't he rushing forward to get this battle over with? He could easily defeat Duo, even with his strange weapon and double wings... but he held back. Heero's glare intensified and he took an angry swing at Duo as he realized he didn't really want to fight Duo, not at all. Heero gritted his teeth as steel met steel and the force made his arms shake. Duo was strong... and Duo wanted to win.  
  
Jumping back he moved his wings creating a spray of feathers as he dove forward once again. This time his sword connected and slashed through Duo's robes to cut his leg, but at the same time the purple glow from the scythe shot out and hit him in the back. Heero stumbled slightly but managed to keep his footing and swing around to meet the scythe in a deadlock once again. Thankfully the energy had only shot him in the back, creating a small burn. As far as he could tell there was no acidic like substance this time.   
  
He was starting to figure out Duo's strategy. The weapon was obviously his, no doubt about that, and so was the energy. But Duo also hesitated to use it completely. Heero had no doubt that if Duo used the weapon exactly the way it was supposed to be used he'd be a smoking pile of ash right now. So the question remained... was Duo toying with him or was he hesitating for some other reason?  
  
The purple energy began to grow as the two moved quicker at each other, slashing and dodging and connecting the steel weapons. Long purple tethers swirled around the steel staff like snakes and each time Heero's sword connected they wrapped around his sword toward his arms. Heero was finally forced to throw his sword to the ground as one of the purple 'snakes' wrapped around his hand. He hissed in pain and jumped backward, shaking out his hand. It felt numb and cold. Cold as death...   
  
Heero looked up as Duo advanced at him. He didn't have much of a chance, not when Duo had powers like this. But the question remained, why? Why did Duo bother to challenge him now? Why hadn't Duo just killed him before? And what was stopping him now?   
  
Heero watched with a glare of death as Duo raised the scythe to strike a death blow. He had a small chance... if he could grab Duo when the energy hit maybe it would also kill the black winged angel. It would be a suicide mission and he would die in the attempt but it was better then giving up. Heero clutched his strangely dead hand and watched as the scythe came down toward his body... one chance...  
  
Suddenly a bright flash of red energy snapped between them and Duo cried out in surprise. Heero took his chance to knock the rod from Duo's hands, hissing as the purple energy crackled up his arms. He rolled across the ground and lay there breathing hard, moving his arms quickly to keep any kind of feeling in them. As he moved his arms he looked up toward the tree where the red energy had come from. Duo was looking that direction as well.  
  
"Shinigami... it's been a long time." Trowa dropped down from the tree wearing his normal street clothes of a blue turtle neck and black jeans. He dropped down out of the tree with a small flip and landed without removing his hands from his pockets. His face remained emotionless as usual but there was something in his eyes.. a silent challenge.  
  
"You... this duel is between Heero and myself, no one else." Duo frowned and eyed his rod on the ground, out of reach. Damn.  
  
Trowa frowned. "I had thought you'd died long ago Shinigami."  
  
Duo frowned. "How do you know that name?" He took a step toward Trowa, seeming to forget Heero for a moment. "I don't know you."  
  
Trowa allowed a very small smile to cross his lips. From behind the two Heero watched as wings snapped from Trowa's back. FOUR white wings shot out while his clothing melted over into a long while robe and a half mask appeared on his face, covering the side his hair hung over. Trowa's green eye watched Duo carefully as he revealed his form.  
  
"Y... Pierrot. I should have known." Duo let out a small laugh. "But it doesn't matter, the duel is still between myself and our little solder here. You can wait until he is dead can't you?" Duo turned his back to Trowa and walked to where his staff was, kneeling down to pick it up. But a small dagger made of red energy struck his hand as he reached for his rod. Duo turned and glared at Trowa.  
  
"You will not finish this duel. Heero and Quatre are under my protection. That is a protection you can not break."  
  
"Damn you and the old rules!"   
  
Trowa walked over and offered a hand to help Heero to his feet, but Heero made no move to grasp it. He couldn't have if he'd wanted to, his arms refused to move. Duo grinned slightly and leaned against the school wall.  
  
"Offer your hand all you want, he can't move his arms. Not after touching the deathscythe like he did. And knowing Heero there is no way he's going to let you carry him, ne Heero?" he taunted. Both Heero and Trowa ignored him. Trowa knelt down and grasped Heero under his shoulders hauling him to his feet then letting him go. His arms may not work but Heero could walk and for now that was fine. They both turned back to look at Duo. Duo opened his mouth to say something but they all turned as they heard a sound behind them. Duo's jaw dropped open as he watched Quatre step out of the bushes and pick up the dead steel rod that had been the deathscythe. Quatre smiled sweetly at the group.  
  
"I'm under your protection, am I Trowa? Or should I call you Pierrot?"  
  
"Quatre." Trowa breathed quietly. A pained look crossed his face as he eyed the shimmering bones which had taken the place of the blond's once beautiful wings. From behind Quatre may tall black shapes emerged. All had wings as dark as the night and weapons to match. Duo backed away but found Wufei's sword resting against the back of his neck. Slowly he raised his hands.  
  
"It seems you lost the duel, Duo." Wufei said quietly.  
  
Duo swallowed and made no response, only looked toward Treize with questioning eyes. Treize took the deathscythe from Quatre and smiled at them both. "Shinigami... our partnership is hereby completely terminated. I no longer owe you any favors and you no longer owe me any. With the deathscythe in my hands you are free to go, and he..." Treize nodded to Wufei. "Is free to do as he pleases."  
  
"Treize you bas-!" Duo was cut off as Wufei jammed the butt of the sword into the back of his neck. Duo crumbled to the ground with a soft moan, but landed with his eyes open. He wasn't unconscious... yet.  
  
"And them?" Quatre asked in his sweet voice. He asked like a child inquiring about candy, yet his face held a look of hope... hope that he would be able to do something horrible. Trowa watched with surprise written across his usually emotionless face. This couldn't be Quatre! This certainly wasn't the Quatre he knew!  
  
Treize waved a hand in dismissal. "They are yours to deal with, but they may not live, they will disrupt our plans."  
  
Quatre nodded and then glanced toward the other black angels, as if giving a silent order for their execution. The emotion lifted from Trowa's face and he stepped closer to Duo, a slight step away from Heero. He couldn't stay here and he couldn't fight them, it wasn't worth the risk. He could, however, get Duo and Heero out of here. It meant leaving Quatre... but it would have to do.  
  
Trowa's wings fluttered for a second and red energy surged around his body. He ignored everything around him as the crackling energy grew out and created a wall around him, Heero and Duo. Still concentrating on the energy he knelt down and scooped up Duo, then took Heero around the waste. Moving his wings and using the energy as a boost he shot up into the sky, almost too fast to see. And then he was gone.  
  
Quatre watched them disappear quietly then shrugged. There would be other times. Knowing his brother he'd come back. Heero wouldn't give up on Quatre...   
  
He won't give up on me. And I'll make sure he gets everything he deserves.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Angelic Gamble  
By Snow Tigra  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Pairings: 2x1, 3x4/4x3, 13x6, 13x5... am I missing any?  
  
Author's note: This fic was inspired by the huge amount of pix there are of the Gundam pilots with wings. Being that I already love angels I only found it fair. Warning: Quatre torture. I apologize but I started this around finals, which means that I picked one character to have a really shitty time, that character just happened to be Quatre. To be honest I love the little Arabian, but he turns out to be the most hurt in this story. I apologize to all Quatre fans. Don't worry, this is not a death fic.  
  
LIMY LEMON (which means I describe but not too much :P)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Duo groaned loudly as he struggled to open his eyes. His head ached, his back ached, his leg ached... heck even his braid ached. Or at least he was sure it would have had he had nerves within his hair. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position but only succeeded in staying there for a few seconds, then he dropped back down into the mattress where he lay cursing his own weakness.  
  
Mattress? Duo rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room, where was he? Underneath his body he could feel all four of his wings, creating a soft padding beside the mattress under his body. All around him the room was quite bare save for a few well chosen decorations. A human house? Yick, Duo thought, I am in a human house. It must be where Heero and Quatre and Trowa were staying.  
  
"But why..." Why would they bother bringing me here? Duo wondered to himself. Aren't I the enemy?   
  
Duo closed his eyes and mentally went over the last events he remembered. The challenge to Heero, retrieving his scythe from Treize only to have it taken again by that bastard. Wufei knocking him out, almost and then that strange burst of red energy...   
  
"Pierrot."  
  
As if on cue the door opened and Trowa walked into the room. Once again he wore the guise of a human, no sign of his wings. Duo struggled to sit up once again as Trowa sat at the edge of the bed and pulled away the covers. Duo gave a cry of protest as he realized he was naked!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Where are my clothes?!"  
  
Trowa wordlessly pointed to a pile of neatly folded black fabric across the room then turned to inspect Duo's leg. It was bandaged quite well where Heero had cut him. After Trowa inspected the bandage Duo yanked the covers back over his body.  
  
"What is going on here? I'm confused! You're one of the Old Ones? How did you survive-"  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to answer but Heero entered the room as well, his arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. The glare he gave Duo could have sent him straight to hell without the need of a hand basket in seconds. Duo bit his lip but otherwise didn't react.  
  
"Can you fix what you did to Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
Duo finally succeeded in sitting up and leaned against the headboard on the bed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Depends, what do I get in return?"  
  
Heero took two menacing steps forward. "You get to keep your head attached to your body."  
  
Duo swallowed. "Well, no arguing with that. Hai, I can fix it. But you have to come over here."  
  
Heero silently complied and sat down at the edge of the bed next to Duo. Duo looked at him quizzically for a second, his eyes moving over Heero's perfect body. He remembered suddenly how naked he was under the thin sheets and how easy it had been to get Heero's clothes off that night. The touches... the kisses... Duo shook the thoughts away quickly, enemy! He reminded himself. But that didn't help, he still didn't care that Heero was supposed to be the enemy.   
  
Reaching forward he took one of Heero's arms and started to bring the palm to his lips. Heero quickly jerked away, jumping to his feet in surprise. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed angrily.  
  
"You want me to fix your arms or not?" Duo demanded. True, he could easily do it just with a touch, but... But he wanted to taste Heero's skin just once more, even if it was only for a second. He held Heero's glare with his own glare and finally the boy sat back down, allowing Duo to take a hold of his hand.  
  
Duo slowly kissed the skin, being careful to not let them know how much he was enjoying the taste and how much he wanted to pounce on top of Heero. Carefully he kissed each of Heero's hands and purple energy shot from his lips up to Heero's shoulders. Heero yanked away his arms as soon as he could.  
  
He watched as he flexed his fingers, moving each muscle to make sure all the feeling was back in his arms. Then he regarded Trowa and Duo with a deadly serious expression. "You both have explaining to do."  
  
"You mean..." Duo glanced at Trowa. "He didn't know about your wings?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "It seems you forgot about our ability to hide our wings, Shinigami, I only let him see two of my wings."  
  
Duo sighed. "Ne, Pie- Trowa, don't call me Shinigami. It's an old name that just holds old memories. I'm Duo now."  
  
"Duo," Heero spit out the name and Duo had to restrain himself from wincing. He really wished he'd never made that bet with Wufei. Things would have stayed so much simpler... he never would have met Heero and never would have gotten into this mess in the first place. As Heero continued, Duo could practically feel the hatred in his voice, man had he ever fucked up.   
  
"What happened to Quatre?" Heero demanded.  
  
Duo spread out his hands in a look of helplessness. "I don't know. I... I ran into him the night he disappeared, he was planning on running away because he said he was afraid of causing you guys too much pain. I... I figured it would be a good way of getting to you so I brought him to where the black angels were hiding out. And I introduced him to Zechs... another one just like him who had red wings. After that I don't know, I was more worried about beating you." And now I'm babbling, he thought sadly. No need for torture here, just ask me and I'll tell you anything you want to know. How pathetic.  
  
"Zechs... Milliardo." Heero said with a small nod. "What else?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing else. I honestly don't know what happened to Quatre. Anything could have... I wasn't there watching over his shoulder all the time." I was sleeping with you, Duo added silently. How ironic.  
  
"Do either of you know what causes the red wings?"  
  
Duo shook his head and Trowa answered a second later. "I've honestly never seen anything like it, never in my time."  
  
"And that's a long time isn't it?" Duo grinned. They ignored him.  
  
Heero nodded to Trowa and pulled him off to a corner of the room. He obviously didn't care if Duo heard, he would have left the room, but he was making it perfectly clear that Duo wasn't a part of the conversation. Which was fine by him. Duo used the time to glance at his bandaged leg, he used a very small amount of his purple 'power' to heal the cut beneath. Trowa watched him while he spoke with Heero but otherwise didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"Why didn't you show me all of your wings before?" Heero asked.  
  
"I thought it wiser to wait. I did not know why the Elders sent you here and thought it best to wait until I knew for sure. However, it seems we are here for the same reasons."  
  
Heero nodded. "To stop Treize." Heero flexed his arms once more, checking to make sure his muscles were still working. "I need to speak to Duo alone."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Don't kill him Heero, we need him to find Treize."   
  
Heero gave a short curt nod and Trowa left the room, shutting the door behind him. Duo swallowed slightly as Heero approached him, the look of cold hatred very apparent on his face. Heero stopped just at the edge of the bed and met Duo's eyes, seeming to stare straight into his soul.  
  
"One question. Why?"  
  
Duo's mouth went dry. Why? Heero was asking why? "W-why what?" he managed to choke out. Heero wasn't asking about the other night, was he?  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously and he leaned forward, almost nose to nose with a surprised and frightened Duo. This was completely unexpected. "Don't play games, you know what I'm asking about!" His voice was a quiet, threatening hiss.  
  
"I..." Duo shut his mouth as soon as he realized he'd only end up stuttering the answer out... an answer he didn't even have. Why did I do it? It was part of the plan wasn't it? He wasn't so sure about that anymore.  
  
Heero frowned and turned away, heading for the door. "I see," he said quietly. "It didn't mean anything."  
  
Duo reached after him numbly. "Matte!"  
  
Heero stopped but didn't look back, his hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
"You're right." Duo whispered. "It didn't... at first."  
  
Heero didn't respond, he just turned the knob and started to open the door.  
  
Duo looked up angrily. "Come over here and say to my face that it didn't mean anything to you!"  
  
Whirling around Heero glared at Duo, his eyes burning. The door shut behind him and Heero stalked over to Duo, angrily. Duo summoned up his courage and just sat there, waiting for the deathblow that would inevitably come. He'd pushed it too far with that one, he should have known it was too much to hope for that Heero could actually still feel for him after what he did. So he deserved whatever Heero gave him, and right now it was looking like he'd either be strangled or get his lights punched out, and that was only if he was lucky. Duo closed his eyes and looked away, waiting for the blow.  
  
Instead he was amazed when he felt Heero's fingers lightly grasped the bottom of his chin and tilted his head back. Duo's eyes flew open as their lips met. Impossible! He had to be dreaming! But he wasn't, Heero was kissing him, and not killing him. This was completely unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome. But no matter how welcome it was Duo couldn't bring himself to respond, he was too shocked to return the kiss. Just as he regained control of himself Heero pulled away, leaving them both to breathe heavily staring at each other.  
  
**  
  
Baka, Heero thought quietly. He leaned on the bed just staring into Duo's deep purple eyes. He knew the hatred had faded completely from his face, which was a good thing since he couldn't have held that mask there much longer. He knew it didn't really matter how Duo felt about that night, it had meant something to him and it was a memory he would always keep with him, no matter what happened in the aftermath.   
  
So why kiss him? Why care? Because even though his feelings wouldn't change he knew it mattered for him to know how Duo felt. In the end it wouldn't make that much of a difference yet he took a small comfort in the fact that it hadn't been faked and that he had been wrong about Duo thinking it didn't mean anything. He now knew it was a night that neither would forget.  
  
"You..." Duo pushed out the single word but couldn't seem to be able to say anything else. Heero was almost tempted to smile, almost. Duo looked so completely shocked and dumbfounded it was funny.   
  
He actually expected me to kill him there, Heero realized.  
  
"You... you aren't mad? Even though I tried to kill you?" He didn't seem to be grasping the situation very well. Heero allowed a very very small smile, barley noticeable, as he watched Duo try to grasp on to the fact that this was real and not some strange dream.  
  
"Hn" was all Heero could say. A neutral answer, not angry, not happy... just neutral and just as confused as he felt. He knew he should hate Duo, if nothing else then for what happened to Quatre, because that was at least partly Duo's fault. But he couldn't. No matter how much he tried all he could think about was Duo's eyes and the feel of his long silky hair. How it had felt to be locked in a loving embrace with the other angel... the feel of his skin. Heero made a decision. No matter how much he should hate Duo he couldn't and it was much more advantageous to keep Duo on their side then let him go back to Treize's side. He wasn't about to deceive Duo, but if keeping Duo on their side meant he had to show his true feelings for the boy then he'd do it. For his own sake and for Quatre's. Besides, he didn't particularly favor the idea of facing that strange purple energy again.  
  
Reaching forward once more, he wrapped his fingers around Duo's hand. This time when their lips met Duo did respond, all the better. Heero forgot himself completely and was soon lying next to Duo, the tangled white sheets being the only thing separating their two bodies.   
  
It happened like before. All rational thought dissolved at the other's touch, leaving only their bodies and the bed on which they lay within their scope of awareness. Neither was sure who was taking control and as before both moved in rhythm as if they were one being and always had been. The sheet disappeared from between them thanks to Duo and then he quickly moved to make Heero's clothes disappear as well.  
  
As the green tank top and black shorts were tossed to the ground Heero let his hands roam, running through Duo's long beautiful hair. His fingers lightly slid down Duo's spine, making the boy shiver as he tossed Heero's clothing away. Heero let his fingers linger at the very edge of Duo's spine and Duo gasped quietly in pleasure at the feathery soft touch of Heero's fingers. With a small nudge Heero rolled Duo over onto his back and leaned over him.  
  
The overhead light was still shining brightly in the room and Duo winced as he looked up. Too bright. A second later he forgot the light as Heero's hand brushed against him in just the right places. His eyes drifted shut and he smiled in bliss, moaning softly as Heero began to stroke him. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo softly, then the softness disappeared and the kiss became an act of heated passion. He had been holding back slightly, wanting to go slow, but not now. Not anymore. To hell with being slow. He wanted Duo now! He pushed his tongue into Duo's mouth, tasting the warm insides of his mouth and savoring every bit. His tongue danced around Duo's as their lips moved together with bruising strength. Duo's hands moved slowly over Heero's body but Heero was taking control and the pleasure was so strong he could barely control himself.   
  
Finally Duo just let his hands drop to his sides and clutched at the edges of the mattress as he let Heero have his way, he couldn't have been happier. Gods, did Heero ever know him well. Somehow, Heero knew every place on his body that would make the black angel swim in waves of pleasure. A lick here, a touch there, a small bite and all Duo could do was moan in pleasure as he felt himself throb with hardness. Heero continued to tease him with fingers, tongue and teeth until it was so pleasing it was almost painful. Duo soon found himself clutching at Heero opening his mouth to beg for release but not able to make a single sound.  
  
Heero pulled away for a second and regarded the trembling body of Duo with a strange smile. This was exactly what Duo had done to him that first night and he hadn't forgotten. He had enjoyed every second of it and now he wanted Duo to feel the same way, to never forget. He waited a few seconds, savoring the pleading look on Duo's face, the look of pure need and nothing else. Then Heero moved with the quickness of a snake and wrapped his mouth around Duo's length.  
  
Duo cried out and expected himself to release at that very second. To his surprise the torturing pleasure only became worse and he found his body moving without control, trying to force Heero to lick and suck harder, anything for release. The pleasure was driving him insane, but it wasn't a bad thing. He loved every second of it yet at the same time he couldn't stand it.  
  
"St-stop... te-eas-" Duo forced the words out but Heero didn't seem to hear, he was enjoying himself far too much. "On... onegai" Duo choked out then gave a small cry as Heero's hand joined his mouth, massaging and stroking the areas just beyond where his lips could reach.   
  
The explosion came without warning and Duo gave one last cry of pleasure as his back arched up and he completely released. He dropped back to the mattress gasping for breath. Heero dropped down beside him and just lay there, looking up at the ceiling, quite happy.  
  
**  
  
Both stared up at the overhead light, watching it fade in and out of focus. Despite the fact that Duo hadn't returned Heero's actions Heero felt perfectly satisfied, just to have seen the look on Duo's face as the pleasure took over and he'd exploded. That had been enough to completely satisfy him, though that didn't mean he wasn't hungry for more.  
  
Heero rolled over to face Duo who's breathing had finally slowed close to normal. Duo slowly opened his eyes as Heero leaned over him with the look of a predatory cat. Duo shook his head slowly and grasped Heero's shoulders, forcing the boy to roll onto his back. As far as Duo was concerned it was now payback time! That had been so wonderful and so torturous at the same time, it was definitely time to pay Heero back for all that teasing. He pushed Heero onto his back and moved forward to kiss him when Heero suddenly jerked.  
  
"Oh no you don't, now it's my turn." Duo kissed Heero heavily, exploring mercilessly with his own tongue. He felt Heero's body jerk once more under him and Heero shoved him away, rolling himself to a crouching position on the floor where he knelt panting.  
  
"Heero... dijobu?"  
  
Heero started to shake his head when his body shuddered and his wings ripped out of his back. Duo's eyes went wide as Heero cried out and his two large white wings shot out of his back creating a rain of feathers. White and red feathers.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Trowa burst into the room and froze, déjà vu taking over as he saw Heero crouched on the ground shivering as the red spread across his glowing white feathers. It moved quickly without mercy, much faster then Quatre's had. Duo, meanwhile, was frozen in place his body shaking from shock and fear.   
  
And all the while he kept repeating.  
  
"No. Not you too. No. Not you, Heero."  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. part 6

Part 6  
*  
  
Wufei frowned deeply as he headed toward the large wooden doors. This was it, he would do it now. He would walk right up to Treize and deck him. As far as Wufei was concerned he was not Treize's little fuck toy. True, he had enjoyed it for a time but now it was getting to be too much, and Treize didn't seem to view him as a person, more as a thing. Wufei raised his fist to knock on the door… but he faltered.  
  
It had started out as Treize just constantly annoying him, not letting the matter go. But in the end he had made the first move to start the relationship. After all, it was Wufei who had stepped forward to kiss Treize, catching the man by surprise for one rare time. But… but after that it had meant nothing. In the end Wufei had realized he'd disillusioned himself, and no matter how much he might have loved Treize (or thought he did) it was all one sided. In fact, he actually wondered if Treize had feelings for anyone save himself? Perhaps for his plan.  
  
Wufei raised his fist to knock once more, setting his mind to ending this before it got any worse. Yet once again his fist faltered, more this time because he heard voices. Wufei frowned and listened. Quatre and Treize?  
  
"… my brother and I were searching for… you are looking for it too? That would explain why so many of our kind are appearing in the area."  
  
"Yes. Indeed. However, not just our kinds are looking for the Lybra though, the four wings are as well. I believe that was Duo's original mission, I was lucky to… persuade him to help me for a time. Currently we are very close to it, and have almost discovered it's hiding place."  
  
"And you want our information then? Unfortunately I have none to give you, we weren't anywhere close to finding it. In fact, my brother's job was more to protect the city itself rather than look for the object. The Elders told us that the Lybra was in this city but that was it. I have no other information to give you. However…"  
  
"However?"  
  
"However I believe there is someone who does know. The four wing from the other night, he goes by the name of Trowa. He was in this city before we arrived. He may even know where the Lybra is."  
  
"Of course, it would make sense that one of the older ones would know. In fact, if the tales are true the four winged ones of our kind are supposed to be the Lybra's guardian. But, save for Shinigami, one has not been sited in millennia."  
  
Wufei froze, Treize's words ringing in his head. An unbeckoned half memory flashed before his eyes. Before… when he'd been in Treize's quarters, answering his 'summonings'. At that moment when everything had burst apart in the final heat of pleasure their wings had broken out of their backs into site. He hadn't been paying attention at the time but he could have sworn that Treize's wings… Treize's wings…  
  
Wufei took a step back from the door as the mental image appeared and burned itself in his mind. Treize had had four wings! Four wings!! No, that couldn't be right, it couldn't. Why would Treize hide that he had four wings? Why would he hide it from everyone, what purpose…?   
  
The door swung open and Wufei found himself completely frozen with a look of shock on his face as Quatre stepped out. Quatre smirked slightly. Over Quatre's shoulder Wufei could see Treize lounging around in his normal chair, a single elegant eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"You were listening," Quatre stated quietly.  
  
Wufei swallowed and the shocked look melted away. Mentally he grasped his mask and sanity with all his might. He realized he was now facing one of the strongest angels he'd ever encountered, and he'd been sleeping with him. "I heard nothing of interest." Wufei surprised himself by speaking very smoothly. All the better.  
  
"Oh really?" Quatre shook his head slightly. "Then what was with the look?"  
  
Wufei's dark eyes flickered to Treize and narrowed. "I doubt Treize-sama would appreciate me sharing certain… secrets."  
  
Treize smirked slightly. "Leave him be, Quatre, I will speak to him later. Besides, you have other matters to attend to."  
  
Quatre nodded, yet he flashed a threatening glare toward Wufei for a small second. That glare spoke volumes, and Wufei had no trouble reading it. To Quatre, his life was on a very thin line. Wufei didn't respond but turned and left the hallway before Treize could call him back, retreating to his room. Too much to think about, too much to consider.   
  
And for once he found himself wishing that annoying Duo, or Shinigami, or whatever his name was, was here. One of his infuriating jokes would have been more then welcome at the moment. It would have at least lightened the obviously dark situation they were all in.   
  
**  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The huddled form in the corner made no response and Duo just sat there on the bed, watching him with worried eyes. The red had stopped moving across his wings at least an hour ago but Heero was still huddled in the corner, clutching his sides and shuddering every few minutes. Sweat dripped from his forehead to a small puddle on the carpet. He'd been silent the entire time, over a few gasps for breath, no screams like Quatre. And all the while Duo perched on the bed watching, afraid to move, afraid to breathe.  
  
"It was me, wasn't it? This is my fault."  
  
Trowa, who'd also been standing frozen in the room, glanced in Duo's direction. "You have no proof."  
  
"But it happened right after we…" Duo swallowed the rest of the sentence, it didn't need to be said.  
  
"No."   
  
Duo whirled around to face Trowa, still oblivious to the fact that Trowa was the only dressed one in the room. "I have all the proof I need! It's my fault that this is happening, because Heero and I made love. That's it! It's me-"  
  
"No," Heero's breathless voice broke the silence and Duo stopped. Slowly he turned to look at the previously silent boy. Heero's wings were gone, hidden from view. Save for the sweat still beading across his forehead Heero looked relatively normal as if nothing had happened. With the help of the wall he pulled himself to his feet and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Silently Heero walked to the closet and grabbed a robe, tossing it around his body then throwing one in Duo's direction, which he caught with numb hands.  
  
"It's not you, Duo. You never did anything with Quatre, or Zechs."  
  
Trowa nodded his agreement.  
  
"But…" Duo crumbled the robe in his fists, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "But Quatre was close to Trowa."  
  
Heero shook his head. "True, but that doesn't explain Zechs."  
  
Duo sighed. "There's no other explanation."  
  
Heero whirled and glared at him. "It doesn't matter. I will not accept it. This isn't your fault."  
  
"Whether we are the cause or not," Trowa interrupted softly. "We have more important matters. We need to get Quatre back and… and stop Treize."  
  
Duo reluctantly stood up and started to slip on the robe, but he stopped in mid-motion. "You know him don't you?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
Duo shook his head and tied off the robe. He watched quietly as Heero moved toward the bathroom. The white angel winced slightly but shut the door the to the bathroom before Duo could say anything. Obviously the transformation of his wings was still causing him pain. Duo clutched his fists in frustration. "Other then the fact that he's the current leader of the black angels no, there's nothing special about him. In fact he's kind of annoying considering how he looks at all of us on a basis of how good of a fuck we are."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He's one of us."  
  
"Nani? Treize has four wings?!" Duo shook his head. "No way, I won't believe it. Why would he…?" Duo paused and frowned deeply. "Pei-Trowa, why are you in this city?"  
  
Trowa returned a non-candid shrug. "I have my own business here."  
  
Duo glanced toward the bathroom door cautiously then walked over to Trowa and spoke in a hushed voice. From the bathroom he could hear the sound of the shower turning on and steam started to seep out from under the door. He turned his attention back to Trowa. "You're looking for it aren't you?"  
  
A single eyebrow raised. "It?"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh don't play stupid human with me, Pierrot. You know what I'm talking about. The Lybra: the literal 'Holy Grail' of our kind. Said to be the most powerful weapon ever held by any living creature, more powerful even them Shinigami's deathscythe, Pierrot's arrows and J's hook. You must be searching for it as well."  
  
Trowa shook his head.   
  
"How can you not be searching for it?! It doesn't take a genius to figure out it's here in this city. All the angels alive are coming here in search of it. Why would you be here if you weren't searching for it? Even Heero and Quatre, I know it was their mission to discover its whereabouts…" Duo's words dropped off as the shower stopped running in the bathroom.  
  
"What I am in this city for makes no difference, Shinigami. Our main concerns at the moment are Heero, Quatre and Treize, that is all." Trowa spoke only above a whisper, Duo sighed.  
  
"Well, if it helps any that's what Treize is after. Maybe if we find it before him we can nail him."  
  
Heero stepped out of the bathroom, a large white towel wrapped around his waist while he rustled another through his hair. Duo found his eyes locked on Heero's smooth body as small droplets of water made small trails down his pale body. Heero offered him a small smirk, and immediately Duo knew he'd walked out of that bathroom slightly wet on purpose. Duo offered his own small smirk in return but then tried to turn more serious. Heero tossed the towel over his shoulder and walked to the closet, rummaging through the closet, he spoke without turning.  
  
"Don't stop on my account."  
  
Duo sighed and shook his head. "You heard every word. Should have known, can't keep anything from the great white angel of justice." Duo taunted.  
  
"You know where the black angels are," Trowa stated. It wasn't a question but Duo nodded anyway.  
  
"No need," Heero said slipping on a green tank top.   
  
"Nani?" Duo asked.  
  
"They'll come to us," Heero said, closing the closet doors as soon as he was dressed. "After all we have the very thing they want."  
  
Duo's eyes went wide and he stared at Trowa and Heero. "You mean you have…?"  
  
Trowa glanced at Heero in confusion and amusement. "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."  
  
"You have Lybra?" Duo could only stare at the two. Small smirks appeared on both their faces… he laughed.  



	7. part 7

Part 7  
*  
  
"You have Lybra?" Duo stared between the two in wonder, Trowa glanced toward Heero and crossed him arms, looking amused.  
  
"No, he does." Heero nodded toward Trowa.  
  
"When did you figure it out?"  
  
"Before, when Duo said your other name, Peirrot. When Quatre and I were sent to this city to search for it, one of the Elders pulled me to the side and revealed that Lybra was thought to be under the protection of an Old One by the name of Peirrot. I had my suspicions when you showed up at our door but I didn't know until he said your name."  
  
"Impressive," Trowa smirked. "So you've found the Lybra. Now what do you plan to do about Treize, yourself and Quatre? Finding the Lybra doesn't solve any of our problems, it only adds to them."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. The Lybra is said to have amazing powers… what can it do?"  
  
At that Trowa shrugged. "I am only the guardian, not the keeper."  
  
Heero nodded slowly.  
  
Duo glanced between the two, trying to figure what each was thinking. Finally Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Let us see it."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly and took a step back from the two. Closing his eyes the four large white wings burst from his back and his clothing shifted to the white robes. The half mask appeared on his face and he opened his eyes. Trowa took the mask from his face and held it out in his hand, it flashed bright green and shifted. What it changed into looked like some strange three-sided boomerang made of obsidian which had a tint of green. Duo stepped closer and gave a small whistle.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've been wearing this the whole time and you've never used it? Why not?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "When it was handed into my protection I was ordered never to use it."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Well, that's more stupid then usual. Hey Heero-" Duo cut off as he noticed that Heero was eyeing the closed door which led to the hallway. The room fell completely silent and beyond the door was a soft sound… like footsteps.  
  
Despite his injured condition Heero moved like lightning and flung the door open, diving through it. He knocked a strange dark figure to the floor and locked his hand over what looked like the boy's throat, growling quietly. Trowa and Duo raced out of the room and Duo's mouth dropped open as he saw who was pinned to the floor.  
  
"Wufei?!"  
  
Wufei coughed, glaring at Heero dangerously. He tried to move his lips but Heero wouldn't let up the death grip on his throat, he couldn't speak and he was quickly losing his ability to breathe. Meanwhile Trowa ducked to the side of the window and peered outside across the lawn. A second later he returned.  
  
"He's alone."   
  
Heero let up slowly on Wufei's throat but kept a hand at his chest, locking him to the ground and his sword to his side without much effort.   
  
"Of course I'm alone." Wufei shot back as soon as he caught his breath. "Duo knows I don't stab people in the back, unlike him."  
  
Duo diverted his eyes in a mix of anger and guilt for a second then nodded. "He's telling the truth, as much as I hate to agree!" Duo glared. "So what's up, bro? You come to read us our rights before you challenge us to a duel to the death? That's your usual style isn't it?"  
  
Wufei shook his head and rubbed his neck. "Let me up and I'll explain."  
  
"You can explain right where you are." Heero growled.  
  
Wufei shot him a glare of death but surrendered. "I hate round about approaches to battles and I absolutely hate it when enemies deceive each other to gain an unfair advantage. There is no honor in such acts."  
  
"Oh please, Wufei, if you're going to go into some big justice rant I'm going to let Heero strangle you!"  
  
Wufei swallowed, attempting to find the right words. "I am no longer siding with Treize, he has broken my trust."  
  
Trowa glanced between the three and raised an eyebrow. "You're talking about the fact that he is an Old One."  
  
Wufei nodded, or something close to that effect considering he was still pinned to the floor. "I will not work for such a dishonorable man."  
  
Duo snickered softly. "I don't think that's why you're trying to switch sides. I bet you got tired of him using you as his personal bedtime fuck toy."  
  
Wufei's black eyes narrowed venomously. "Duo, you're lucky he's pinning me down right now," he hissed.  
  
"You threatened my hair, my favorite outfit and my life. What other empty threat are you going to throw at me now? Give it up Wufei, you'll always be a puppet."  
  
"And you weren't?"  
  
That comment hit home and Duo's grin shifted to a deadly glare. Heero shot Duo a look and shook his head. "Enough." He commanded in a flat voice. Both fell silent. He turned back to Wufei. "You expect us to trust you."  
  
"No," Wufei stated flatly. "I wouldn't if I were you."  
  
Heero let go of Wufei and snatched away his sword, yet allowed him to stand. Wufei stood up slowly and looked at the others, not sure what was going on. Heero flipped the sword over and held it by the blade, offering it back to Wufei.  
  
"Leave."  
  
Wufei took the sword carefully and re-sheathed it with a slow nod. "That's what I expected. In any case it was my duty to warn you about Treize." With those words Wufei turned and left the room, exiting the house. Duo just stared at Heero.  
  
"You just let him go?"  
  
Heero nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but his body shuttered. Sweat beginning to bead across his forehead. Duo's eyes went wide but he didn't move.  
  
Trowa frowned.   
  
"I couldn't have held him pinned like that any longer, even if I had wanted to." Heero choked out. Wincing he forced himself to walk back into the bed room and shut the door, locking the other two out. Duo didn't face the door but he shuddered as he heard Heero give a small yell and the snapping of wings. Duo clenched his fists and closed his eyes in an attempt to hide the tears. The sounds of Heero in pain… they were an equally painful reminder of exactly who's fault it was.  
  
Duo bit his lip and dropped back against the wall, hanging his head. It was all his fault, he was the reason that Heero was suffering. He was the reason that Quatre had disappeared and this whole thing was heading quickly toward blowing up in their faces. It was his fault. So, therefore, it was his responsibility to put an end to it.  
  
Duo opened his eyes and glanced up at Trowa, sadly, who hadn't moved. Trowa was only eyeing him with a blank face. Probably trying to figure out what I'm thinking, Duo thought. Well he knew what he was thinking. It was time to put a stop to all of this.  
  
"It is my fault." Duo spoke softly.  
  
"You still have no proof of that. There are other possibilities." Trowa spoke evenly but Duo shook his head. When he looked back to Trowa his bright purple eyes were full of a deep burning fire.  
  
"No, it is my fault, and I plan to fix it." Duo's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, allowing room for the wings shooting out of his back to not hit the wall. Trowa took a step back from him and brought up his hand, red daggers appearing between his fingers.  
  
"Don't do this, it solves nothing." Trowa's voice was flat and dead.  
  
Duo's four black wings appeared while his eyes and hands crackled with purple energy. "I'm responsible, and it's my duty to fix this."  
  
With those words Duo dove forward, purple energy shooting out to surround Trowa. Trowa threw his daggers and dropped to the ground at the same time. The daggers hit their mark on Duo's arm but it didn't deter him at all. Instead Duo kept coming and shot more energy straight for Trowa. The thick purple tentacles wrapped around Trowa's legs and he crumbled to the ground, all feeling disappearing. He crashed to the ground ungracefully and Lybra was sent sliding across the floor.   
  
Duo turned his attention away from Trowa and he walked over quietly, picking up Lybra with careful hands. At that moment the door to the room flew open to reveal Heero holding himself up against the door frame. Disbelief covered his sweat glistening face and Duo could see his wings were almost completely red.  
  
"Duo?" Heero choked out.  
  
"Gomen nasai Heero." Then, before he could change his mind, Duo raced out of the house and took off into the sky, Lybra tight in his hand. As he flew away small sparkles fell to the ground… his tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero," he whispered painfully. "Hate me all you want, but I will end this!"  
  



	8. part 8

Author's Note: Yes I have finally finished this fic!! So without further ado read the last two parts. And please tell me what you think. :)  
  
*  
  
A wingless Heero knelt down next to Trowa who lay sprawled across the floor.  
  
"Trowa," Heero asked in a hoarse voice. "Can you move?"  
  
Trowa nodded slowly. With a thought his wings sank back into his back and he attempted to move his legs, they moved very slowly. "It will wear off soon. It seems he didn't mean to completely incapacitate me."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "He's going after Treize by himself, that baka! He'll be killed." Heero helped Trowa stand to his feet and helped him to a chair where he could flex his leg muscles and get them back to normal faster. Trowa sat down in the chair and laid both his hands on his knees, letting strings of red energy lace around his legs. A second later he was able to stand.  
  
"Do you think he expects us to follow him?" Trowa asked quietly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we can't. We don't know where the black angels' hideout is. We can't follow him now."  
  
Trowa nodded and frowned in thought. "Then we need to come up with another plan. Perhaps Wufei..."  
  
"I can help."  
  
Heero and Trowa looked up to find Wufei standing in the door, his arms crossed and a tight look on his face. Heero moved to say something but Wufei held up his hand for silence.   
  
"I realize you told me to leave, and I did. However I know Duo better then both of you and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he went off to face Treize by himself. That baka has to have a death wish."  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed. "You know we won't trust you, so why did you bother coming back?"  
  
Wufei sighed softly. "As much as I hate doing things like this and not taking the most direct and honorable route to victory I have to admit that in this situation that is not acceptable. Whether you trust me or not you need my help. I'm the only one here who knows where Treize is and where Duo is going. Duo is not… as stupid as he sounds." Wufei paused as if it took effort to admit these things about the one he'd called his brother, and perhaps it did take an effort to admit the truth. "He'll risk his life without a second thought if he thinks it will save you. His friendship is quite a thing to be reckoned with."  
  
Heero nodded slowly. "You'll show us to where they are?"  
  
Wufei gave a short nod of agreement. "In this we agree, Treize deserves to pay for what he has done."  
  
**  
  
The large oak door slid open and the shadowy figure with four wings stepped inside. Without a second thought to the pitch black room Duo went straight for his scythe. He knew exactly where on the wall Treize kept it, and he didn't care that he couldn't see what was in the room. He figured that if he could get to the scythe even before Treize noticed him (provided he was even in the room) then the battle was his. But as he moved stealthy toward the back wall and reached behind one of the tapestries… his scythe wasn't there.  
  
"Shimatta." Duo hissed softly. The lights around him in the room flew on, flames appearing upon all the candles at once. Duo didn't even bother to turn around, he knew Treize sat behind him on the bed.  
  
"Shinigami, I didn't expect you back so soon. How did you manage to get away from your friends so quickly?"  
  
Duo turned slowly, a sly smirk crossing his face and his violet eyes glowing with eagerness to fight. "What makes you think I came alone?" He asked softly.  
  
Treize slid off the bed and wrapped the red silk robe around his body in one fluid motion. Duo's eyes immediately spotted the long metal rod that was his deathscythe lying across the bed. Treize followed his eyes and glanced back at him.  
  
"I know you too well, Shinigami. And your friends would never have allowed you to do something this foolish if they had a choice." He locked eyes with Duo and his four black wings unfurled from his back in the dancing candle light. "Coming here alone _is_ very foolish."  
  
Duo shrugged, making quite clear that he didn't care if he was being foolish.   
  
Treize's eyes narrowed and suddenly they crackled violently with a pearly white energy. Lightning fast trails shot out from his eyes and hit Duo square in the chest, causing him to double over and drop to his knees with a gasp. Duo coughed and held his chest, but looked back up at Treize defiantly.   
  
"You don't even know my true name or my powers. Only the most foolish human would come to face me without a plan of attack."  
  
Duo forced out a laugh and pushed himself back to his feet. "Yeah, well, I do my best work when I improvise." With that final word he locked eyes with Treize and his own purple energy began to crackle around his body. Duo reached forward into the air and the scythe jumped into the air, flying straight for him.  
  
Unfortunately Treize reached out and snatched it from the air before it could reach him. "You will not be needing this." Treize brought the metal rod down and snapped it over one of his knees, the rod shattered like glass across the floor.  
  
Duo silently cursed. Oh great, now what? Now how was he supposed to fight Treize? He knew for a fact that his power to disable people's bodies wouldn't work on Treize, he was too powerful. So then what? He needed time to think, and space to stall while he did. The bed room certainly wasn't large enough. Duo took a deep breath and darted for the door, straight past Treize. Moving as fast as he could, without glancing back he raced out of the large old fashioned house into the front lawn, where he almost collided with Quatre. Duo threw himself to the ground to avoid hitting the boy.   
  
"Duo." Quatre hissed softly.  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he looked up at the blond boy with his glossy bone wings. He swallowed. "Quatre! I know what happened! I know what happened to your wings."  
  
Quatre smirked softly. "Oh really? Funny, so do I. Treize told me the truth after it happened. I've known for a long time, which is why I didn't stop you when you went with my brother."  
  
That revelation floored Duo and for a moment he just crouched there on the ground, halfway between standing and sitting. "You… you knew it would happen to him too?"  
  
Quatre nodded once.   
  
"He's your own brother!" Duo yelled angrily. "How could you let that happen to him!?"  
  
"How could they let it happen to me?!" Quatre screamed back. "Trowa knew what would happen and yet he didn't stop himself! I know all about your 'old rules', Shinigami! I know that you weren't supposed to interfere directly with the 'lower' races. That means your kind can not make contact with my kind… or we will die because of it. What was that? Some kind of sick joke? Does your kind enjoy seeing us suffer?"  
  
Duo shook his head, but didn't meet Quatre's eyes. "I don't know, Quatre. What do you want me to say? Those laws were made so long ago no one even remembers where they came from."  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
Duo backed away and sighed, for the moment completely forgetting about Treize. "Quatre, I honestly didn't know. And I don't think Trowa did either, or he never would have done such a thing. You can't blame them for ignorance."  
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Shut up."  
  
Duo opened his mouth again but cried out as a blast of pearly energy hit him square in the chest and threw him backward into a tree. Duo crumbled to the ground coughing and his head spinning. The entire world around him spun like a pinwheel and his head ached. He blinked rapidly but all he could see were multiple images of Treize walking past Quatre toward him. Duo coughed and grasped onto the ground below him, trying to force the world to stop spinning, he was starting to feel sick.  
  
"You've out lived your usefulness, Shinigami, and become quite an annoyance."  
  
Duo groaned in pain and rolled onto his side, pulling Lybra out from his robes. Swallowing hard he took the strange artifact and held it in both hands, out toward Treize. Treize stopped walking toward him, watching the artifact in Duo's hands with wariness.  
  
"You plan to use that on me?"  
  
Duo tried to answer but his throat ached and his head still spun. Instead he nodded slowly and narrowed his eyes. Trying to hide the fact that he couldn't tell which Treize was the real one thanks to his head injury.  
  
Treize chuckled softly and he knelt down near Duo. "You don't even know how to use it."  
  
"It can't be that hard," Duo choked out. "You really want to try your luck?"  
  
"Given your record of winning gambles? I'd say I have a pretty good chance." Treize moved forward toward Lybra, white energy crackling from his hand and eyes as he reached for it. Duo swallowed, realizing his bluff had failed and he didn't have a back up plan.   
  
As Treize's hand moved toward Lybra small darts of red energy hit Lybra and Duo's hand. Duo cried out as Lybra was knocked across the field and Heero dropped in a roll to the ground, snatching it up and whirling around to face Treize. Trowa and Wufei landed a few seconds later, all facing Treize with angry eyes. Duo slumped back against the tree in relief and silently pleaded for his head to stop spinning, he felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
Zechs stepped out of the large house to aid them but Wufei immediately launched himself toward the wingless angel and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Treize is in a duel, you will not interfere." Wufei's eyes narrowed and yet he smirked softly. "Your fight is with me, brother."  
  
Meanwhile Trowa immediately turned to Quatre, who stood silent, just watching all of them. Trowa left Heero to take care of Treize and Duo and started walking toward Quatre.  
  
*  
  
Quatre narrowed his eyes as Trowa came toward him, yet didn't move. Instead he just watched his old childhood friend for his reactions. Quatre became oblivious to the fight behind Trowa between Treize and Heero and all his attention went to Trowa. He watched as Trowa's eyes traveled over his bone wings and rest finally on his face, looking sad.  
  
"Quatre…"  
  
"Is that pity in your eyes? After what you did to me?" Quatre hissed softly.   
  
Trowa froze. "What? Who told you that I knew?"  
  
"Treize, he explained everything to me. About the Old Ones, about Lybra, about your whole bloody race! You knew you weren't supposed to touch my kind and yet you did, and this is the price we pay for your not listening. I have to live like this for my entire life!"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Quatre, that's not tr-"  
  
"Shut up!" Quatre pulled the blade from his belt and darted forward, screaming in rage as he raced for Trowa. Trowa merely caught the blade in his hand, the blood sliding across his palms to the ground, and tore it from Quatre's grasp. The blade lodged itself in a tree somewhere behind them as Trowa moved forward and wrapped his arms around a struggling and angry Quatre.  
  
"Let me go!" Quatre cried out, hitting and kicking him, tearing at him with his bone wings.  
  
"No," Trowa whispered softly. He closed his eyes against Quatre's onslaught of screams and hitting and kicking and just held the blond tightly. "I never want to let go of you, don't you understand?"  
  
Quatre barred his teeth in a low growl. "So you'd kill me just so you could hold me in your arms?!"  
  
"Never. I could never hurt you." With those words Trowa let go of Quatre and took a step back, dropping to his knees and hanging his head.   
  
Quatre stood up and just looked at him, the anger still plain on his face, yet so was his confusion.   
  
"I never meant to hurt you, but if you think I did then I'm sorry."  
  
"You think that's good enough?" Quatre hissed.  
  
Trowa shook his head sadly. Glancing to the side he sent a line of red energy out to where Quatre's sword was lodged in a tree and the sword floated back toward them. The sword landed in Quatre's hands.  
  
"Do as you see fit. If what happened to you truly is my fault then I deserve your vengeance." With those words Trowa hung his head again, like a prisoner accepting execution.   
  
Quatre's eyes narrowed and his expression went dead. He raised his sword.  
  
**  
  
Treize watched Heero with amusement, his eyes intent on the object clutched in Heero's hands. Heero's wings shone in the moon light from his back, the red covering the majority of what should have been white feathers. Heero was well aware he was showing Treize his weakness but Lybra had been more important and there wasn't much he could do now about showing his wings.  
  
"So I see it hit you as well." Treize said with a smirk. "It seems Shinigami did his job after all."  
  
Heero said nothing, he just crouched there, his eyes on Treize. Silently he pleaded with himself, pleaded that the next attack wouldn't hit him any time soon, it would leave him completely vulnerable to Treize. He allowed his eyes to catch a glimpse of Duo for a second then return to Treize. Duo lay on the ground near the tree, blood slowly dripping from a wound in the back of his head, darkening his light brown hair. He was still conscious, that Heero could tell, but his body trembled ever so slightly and Heero figured he was still suffering from his hard impact with the tree.  
  
Treize took a step toward him and Heero jumped back a step quickly, his eyes narrowing.   
  
"I know how to cure the blood wings, I wasn't in time to save your brother or Milliardo, but if we act quickly we can change yours."  
  
"I will not give you Lybra," Heero hissed.  
  
"Even if I can use it to save your brother and your love?" Treize nodded toward Duo. "He took a pretty bad hit, if you leave him lying there he'll die."  
  
Heero didn't move, he just stood there. No matter what he didn't trust Treize, and he never would. "If you can use Lybra to help them so can I."  
  
"No, sadly that is not true. Lybra is an ancient tool of the Old Ones and as is such only we can use it."  
  
Heero shook his head. He didn't believe Treize, there was no reason for him to. But… his eyes moved to glance at Duo again, seeing his black winged love trembling slightly on the early morning dewed grass. But Treize had a point about Duo, the blood was flowing faster now from his head and he would die soon of blood loss if something wasn't done. Heero silently cursed, he didn't have time to just stand around and engage in a battle of wits with Treize, he needed a way out. And he needed it fast!  
  
Heero turned his eyes back to Treize, who calmly stood in his silk red robe, just watching and waiting. His face was blank save for the smallest hint of a smirk. Heero's eyes narrowed even more. That smug son-of-a-human had all a life time to wait, and Heero knew that with the speed of his attacks, he had an hour at most, most likely not even that. His wings still throbbed from the last attack and it was getting to his head, he couldn't think, he couldn't come up with anything to do.  
  
And if things weren't worse enough the next attack just had to hit him there. Heero's body jerked violently and he was thrown to the ground, smashing his face into the ground before he could catch himself. Gasping for air he managed to push himself into a kneeling position before the attack hit him full force. And this time he couldn't hold in the scream.  
  



	9. The last chapter!

**  
  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open despite his condition as he heard Heero's scream break the air around him. It somehow managed to break through the thick haziness in Duo's head, enough to make him force himself back into a fairly good imitation of consciousness. Duo forced his eyes to open and looked across the field to where Heero knelt, his wings ruffling and literally dripping with blood.  
  
Duo coughed painfully as he tried to move but his body protested with a heavy dose of dizziness and spinning. Duo let himself drop back to the ground and waited impatiently as the spinning stopped. All the while he watched the blurred image of Heero kneeling on the ground and crying out in pain. This attack was by far the worst, or at least it was as far as Duo could tell. Heero's entire body was shaking and he had long since dropped Lybra to the ground, unable to control his hands and the shuddering of his body. Duo watched with tear filling eyes as the feathers in Heero's wings all turned red then began dropping to the ground. Finally the last feather fell and Heero collapsed to the ground, completely still.  
  
"Heero…" Duo whispered softly, reaching out into the air from where he lay. Silently he prayed Heero would move. Oh please don't let him be dead!  
  
Treize had stood there, just watching the entire time. As soon as Heero collapsed he took a slow step forward and knelt down, wrapping his hands around Lybra. Then he stood up and backed away slowly.   
  
"No…" Duo whispered softly as Treize's body began to crackle with white energy. Duo may not have known how to use Lybra, but he could definitely tell when some one else was about to use a ancient magic item. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes and focused all his energy into his hands.  
  
"No!" He choked out louder and pushed all his energy out, sending a huge ball of swirling purple energy right for Treize. Duo was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see the ball of energy slam into Treize and wrap around him, mingling with his white energy. Then everything exploded in a wave of light. A wave of energy shot across the field, moving through everything in its path. When it hit Duo he mercifully blacked out.  
  
**  
  
Quatre raised his sword to strike at Trowa but he didn't have time to strike. His eyes widened as a huge wave of light exploded from where Treize stood and shot across the field. The wave of light moved quickly, heading straight for him. At the last moment Trowa stood up and wrapped his arms around Quatre, hitting the sword up so it only caught him in the shoulder as he used his body to shield Quatre from the explosion. Both were thrown to the ground and Trowa landed on top of Quatre.   
  
The wave of light passed over them and they lay there silently, Trowa didn't move. Quatre's eyes filled with panic and he shook Trowa slightly. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa didn't answer.   
  
Quatre's eyes went wide and he pushed himself off the ground, rolling Trowa on to his back. Quatre's eyes immediately went to the wound from his sword, which had caught Trowa just above the heart. Quatre shook his head.  
  
"No… I… you can't."  
  
Trowa didn't answer Quatre's soft plea, but then again Quatre didn't really expect him to. After all, he'd just killed him. There was no way anyone, human or angel or even Old One, could survive a blow that close to the heart. Quatre stumbled back from Trowa's still body and swallowed a sob, shaking his head.  
  
"I didn't mean to kill you. I just… I…" Quatre finished the sentence silently as he leaned forward, resting his head sadly on Trowa's still chest. I just wanted you to know how I felt when you betrayed me. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly as tears moved down the side of his face.  
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's silent body and just lay there, sobbing softly. He didn't care that he'd laid his head right next to the wound and the blood was slowly seeping into his hair and across his face. He didn't care that the field had suddenly gone silent. Nor did he care that the sun was just beginning its accent into the sky. All he cared about was Trowa, and the huge mistake he'd made.  
  
He'd never meant to kill Trowa or Heero. It was just that when they didn't come looking for him after he ran away… and that paired with what Treize revealed to him about the results of the coupling of the Old Ones and his kind… He had been so angry he hadn't been thinking. He'd never really wanted them to die. Never! That was never his intention.  
  
"It's not his fault," Quatre whispered silently to himself. "It was mine to begin with." If he hadn't run away in the first place a lot of the events would have been avoided. And… and at least Trowa would have still been alive.   
  
He lay there quietly, sobbing and hugging the body. Around him in the field a small gust of wind kicked up and spread across the field in exactly the same way the wave of light had. But in stead of knocking everything to the ground in silence, this movement of air was calming in a way. Almost like the soft whisper of a kiss from a parent to a sleeping child.   
  
Quatre opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the field as the wind moved around him. He spotted Wufei and Zechs, lying unconscious on the ground near the old house. Turning in the other direction he caught sight of Heero lying on the ground, not far away from a pile of charred ashes. Duo's body lay next to the tree he'd been thrown against, his head had finally stopped bleeding. Quatre bit his lower lip as he looked across the field. Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to him.  
  
Am I the only one left alive?  
  
Quatre shuddered at the thought. It couldn't be true, fate couldn't be that cruel… could it? To leave him as the only one alive out of everyone else… Quatre felt horrible and sick at what he had done. He certainly didn't deserve to be the only one left alive. Not now, not after all of this.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
His eyes widened and he jumped, whirling back around to look at Trowa. Quatre gasped in surprise as he found that Trowa's eyes were open and his chest was moving, albeit very slowly. But even more amazing then the fact that Trowa was suddenly breathing and conscious again was his wound. Quatre watched with wide eyes of surprise and disbelief as the skin began to knit itself together around the sword. Quatre managed to shake off the shock quickly enough to reach forward and pull the blade out before the skin healed around it. Dropping the blade forgotten to the ground he just watched as the deep cut healed, and the skin covered over as good as new.  
  
Quatre's eyes moved to meet Trowa's and the two just stared at each other for a long time.  
  
"You're alive?" Quatre whispered.  
  
Trowa gingerly lifted a hand and lightly fingered the area where the sword had been. Slowly he sat up, yet he showed absolutely no pain. "So it appears." His eyes moved around the field. "What happened?"  
  
"I… I don't know. There was a huge wave of light, and you dove into the sword. You…" Quatre bit his bottom lip and didn't finish. Instead he looked away, the guilt plain on his face.   
  
"Shh." Trowa leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Quatre tightly. He held the blood tightly, happiness flooding through him. Whatever had happened it had shocked Quatre back to normal, and that he was thankful for. Hugging Quatre tightly he gave a soft smile.   
  
**  
  
Heero sat up slowly, his head feeling surprisingly light, he glanced around him. Immediately his eyes fell on Duo, and before even thinking of anything else he forced himself to stand up and move toward the still form of his lover. Heero knelt down next to Duo and pulled the boy's body into his arms.   
  
With surprise he noticed the wound from Duo's head was long gone, there wasn't even any blood. It was as if Duo had never been hurt. As a test Heero shook his lightly and he stirred, his eyes fluttering open.  
  
Duo blinked and looked around, finally grinning up at Heero. "Good morning, how's it going?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo sat up on his own and moved his arms, glancing down at his body. He ran a hand through his hair. "Surprisingly yeah, what happened?"  
  
"That's a good question." Trowa said softly as he and Quatre walked over to Heero and Duo. Quatre stayed a step behind Trowa, avoiding his brother's eyes.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
Quatre took a deep breath but still refused to look at his older brother. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I was just so angry and-"  
  
"Forgiven." Heero stated plainly, with a small smile.  
  
Quatre glanced at him in surprise and smiled back.  
  
Heero helped Duo to his feet and the four stood there for a moment not sure what to say. Finally Trowa broke the silence.   
  
"What was the last thing you two remember?"  
  
"I saw Heero doubling over in pain from the wings, and Treize picked up Lybra. The last thing I remember was summoning up all my power and shooting it at him, then I blacked out." Duo glanced toward the pile of ashes where Treize had stood. There was no sign of Lybra save for thousands of small pieces of green tinted glass.  
  
"It would appear that your power combined with Treize's overloaded Lybra, causing it to explode. The blast hit all of us and…" Trowa paused as he lightly touched his chest where his wound had been. "It seems to have healed us."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"But then what happened to Tr-!" Quatre's sentence dropped into a low cry as he doubled over, dropping to his knees and sweat beading across his forehead. Seconds later Heero echoed his movements, both clutching themselves against the pain. Duo's eyes went wide with fear.  
  
"Their wings are gone, what's going on?! Heero?" Duo jumped forward to wrap his arms protectively around Heero but stumbled backwards as there was a bright flash of light. Duo and Trowa blinked against the brightness and just stared as it faded away.  
  
Between them knelt Quatre and Heero, each with glowing sets of white wings. Heero stood up slowly and glanced over his shoulder, regarding the wings with disbelief. Meanwhile Quatre's face lit up with an equally bright smile. Trowa chuckled softly.  
  
"It seems that Lybra not only healed us, but them as well."  
  
Quatre jumped forward and wrapped his arms happily around Trowa, hugging him tightly. "Fly with me," he whispered softly in Trowa's ear an Trowa smiled.  
  
Duo and Heero watched as the two took off to the sky, happily flying up to disappear into the clouds.  
  
Duo smirked. "Think we should follow their example? Want to give your new wings a try, He-ko?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "Not just yet. Come here you." Heero grabbed the front of Duo's shirt and yanked him cose, his eyes narrowing. "Just what were you thinking running off with Lybra like that?"  
  
Duo swallowed. "I guess I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Don't ever do something that stupid again, understand?"  
  
Duo nodded numbly.  
  
With that Heero gave a small smirk and pulled Duo aqgainst him, siezing the boy's lips in a hungry kiss. Duo eagerly kissed back as Heero's hands slid down to cup Duo's ass and pull them up against each other. Duo gave a small gasp and pulled away, looking with surprise into Heero's eyes.  
  
"I take it I'm forgiven then?" Duo murmured.  
  
Heero smirked. "Not quite yet."  
  
Duo grinned. "Then I guess I'll just have to earn your forgiveness, ne?" Duo chuckled and renewed the kiss.  
  
Heero made no movement to complain or stop him.  
  
**   
  
The door bell rang and Relena stood up from her chair, walking to the door. She opened it and sheilded her eyes against the bright light of the rising sun. Blinking until her eyes got used to the light she starred at the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The figure moved slightly off to the side, blocking the light with his body… and wings.  
  
Relena's mouth dropped open and she grabbed the door frame for support as her knees began to feel weak.  
  
"Brother?" She choked out.  
  
Milliardo smiled softly and stepped forward wrapping his arms tightly around his sobbing sister.   
  
"I'm home," he whispered softly.  
  
**  
  
Wufei smiled quietly from where he stood beneath the tree, watching as Relena shut the door to her house and she and Milliardo disappeared inside.  
  
Finally it seemed that everything was over. Those with the blood wings had been healed, and since Lybra had been destroyed there should be no others created. The Old Ones were free to do as they pleased, after a long eternity of waiting. And finally there was hope of the white winged angels and the black winged angels getting along. Wufei smiled softly to himself and turned away from the house. In the rainbow light of the rising sun there was a snapping and all four of his wings appeared for the first time in many long years. Wufei took off into the sky to return home and inform the ancient ones that all had turned out well after all.  
  
The End  



End file.
